Twilight: Emmett & Rosalie
by Mercyredhead
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si Twilight no fuera sobre Edward y Bella? ¿Y si Bella ya fuera vampira? ¿Y si fuera la historia de Rosalie y Emmett en su lugar? ¿Qué pasa si Rosalie fuera humana, y Emmett un vampiro? ¿Que problemas afrontarán? Lee y lo averiguarás /  Traduc.
1. Sentimientos Humanos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de ImScreamingILoveYouSo. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**

* * *

N/A:** ¿Qué pasa si Twilight no fuera sobre Edward y Bella? ¿Y si Bella ya fuera vampira? ¿Y si fuera la historia de Rosalie y Emmett en su lugar? ¿Qué pasa si Rosalie fuera humana, y Emmett, un vampiro? ¿Que problemas afrontarán? Bueno, en eso baso mi historia…  
Espero que les guste. Rose y Em POV… oh, y Twilight no es mío.

**Capitulo Uno: Sentimientos Humanos**

**Emmett POV**

Edward pateo mi silla, yo le gruñí. Él rió silenciosamente y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de Bella. Suspiré. Yo anhelaba a una mujer en mi vida, alguien a quien abrazar, alguien a quien amar. Pero esta larga vida de vampiro, ha probado no dar frutos. Todavía no encuentro a alguien que me parezca remotamente atractivo, y eso es frustrante.

-Paciencia, joven saltamontes- Edward susurró y Bella rió.

-Cállate- suspiré de nuevo mientras Alice y Jasper caminaban de la mano y se sentaban junto a nosotros. Recorrí con la vista la cafetería. Fue entonces cuando vi un par de ojos color violeta, mirándome. Bajaron rápidamente. Me di cuenta que Hayley Rogers, una alumna de nuestra escuela, estaba presentando a una chica a sus amigas.

-Hey chicos, ella es Rosalie Hale- Todos la saludaron diciendo "Hola", y ella sonrió. Tenía la sonrisa más asombrosa. Le sonreí y vi sus ojos evitarme otra vez. Aparté la vista sin dejar de sonreír. Ella era hermosa, maravillosa, magnifica… y humana. Mi sonrisa desapareció rápidamente, y Edward, Jasper y Alice, me miraban.

-¿Emmett?- Preguntó Edward, sorprendido

-¿Qué?-

-¿En serio? ¿Ella?-

-Cállate- La miré de nuevo. Ella le preguntó a Hayley quiénes éramos nosotros.

-Oh, ellos son Los Cullen. Aparentemente son agradables, pero nadie tiene las agallas para ir a hablar con ellos, todos están un poco asustados de ellos. Todos son adoptados, pero Edward y Bella, el chico de pelo castaño rojizo que sostiene a la chica de pelo castaño, ellos son como, una pareja. Lo sé, eso es raro, pero a la vez es lindo. Y la pequeña de cabellos negros, es Alice Cullen, y ella está con Jasper, el chico rubio.

-¿Y qué pasa con el chico de pelo corto y castaño?-

-Oh, él es Emmett Cullen. Él está soltero, pobre. Debe matarlo estar rodeado de parejas todo el tiempo-

-Sí, debe...- Ella se mordió el labio y me miró. Le agradecí un millón de veces a Edward y Alice en mi cabeza mientras ponía una cara triste cuando Edward besó a Bella, y Alice besó a Jasper. Su boca parecía tirar hacia abajo en las esquinas, como si estuviera triste por mí. Suspiré.

-Creo que voy a ir a hablar con él-

-Espera ¿Qué? No creo que esa sea una buena idea- Hayley susurró

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque… ellos son… los Cullen-

-¿y?- Hayley suspiró

-Está bien, pero solo… bueno, no te sorprendas si todos en la cafetería te quedan mirando-

-Ok- me empecé a poner nervioso a medida que se acercaba. Edward se rió entre dientes, y Alice sonrió. Finalmente, ella llegó, estaba cara a cara con todos nosotros

-um, Hola-

-Hola- dijimos todos… todos menos yo. Su esencia me golpeó, pero no muy fuerte, estaba demasiado ocupado mirando su cara. Si era hermosa desde lejos, era magníficamente hermosa desde cerca. Parpadeé varias veces. Ella me miró fijamente

-Hola- le dije. Ella jadeó. Le sonreí y ella me sonrió de vuelta

-Uh soy Rosalie Hale-

-Yo Edward Cullen-

-Isabella Cullen-

-Alice Cullen-

-Jasper Cullen-

-Emmett, Emmett Cullen-

-Lindo saludo, Em. Al estilo 007- Edward dijo muy rápido y tranquilamente, estaba seguro que ella no lo escuchó.

-Cállate- le dije a él de vuelta

-Yo solo pensé en presentarme-

-Eso es cool. ¿Por qué no te sientas con nosotros?- pregunté. Edward me golpeó ligeramente la espalda y yo ignoré el dolor

-Um, Seguro- Ella se sentó junto a mí- Wow, Hayley no estaba exagerando. Todos están mirando-

-No ese tipo… no, espera… él solo echó una mirada- Le sonreí. Ella rió y me sentí casi en la cima. Jasper tosió y yo lo fulminé con la mirada. Entonces, el timbre sonó.

-Uh... ¿Qué clase tienen ahora?-

-Ingles, ¿y tú?-

-Ingles también, Genial. ¿Por qué no te acompaño a tu clase?-

-Seguro- Ella sonrió. Alice me miró feo. Cuando Rosalie se dio la vuelta, ella me susurró en mi oído

-Se cuidadoso. Podrías tener algunos problemas más adelante-

-¿Qué?- pero Alice ya se había ido. Caminé junto a Rosalie a clases y ahí fue cuando ella pasó bajo el aire acondicionado. Su esencia chocó en mi cara. La agarré del hombro, y casi le doy vuelta para morder su cuello, pero la miré a los ojos, y vi dolor… y preocupación en ellos.

-Espera… ¿Estás bien?- la moví lejos del aire acondicionado y tensé la mandíbula. Asentí con la cabeza- ¿Estás seguro?- volví a asentir- Okay- seguimos caminando. Me di cuenta que ella me miraba con su vista periférica y sonreí levemente. Ella exhaló suavemente. Quería patearme a mí mismo. Era obvio, ella pensaba que yo estaba cansado de ella. Entramos a inglés, y paró en seco, no había nadie. Ella entró y pasó por debajo de del aire acondicionado, de nuevo. Pero esta vez, su esencia me pilló con la guardia baja. Corrí hacia ella y gruñí. Ella ahogó un grito de sorpresa. Mis labios rozaron su cuello, y fui apartado por Alice.

-¡Emmett, No!- le gruñí, pero luego de darme cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer, la miré con horror. Me giré para ver a Rosalie acurrucada en una esquina, llorando.

-Yo…lo siento- le dije. Ella me miró, no había nada más que terror en sus ojos. Caminé hacia ella, pero se arrastró hacia atrás.

-¡No te me acerques!- Chilló

-No, espera. Lo siento… de veras-

-¿Estabas… estabas tratando de… violarme?-

-¿Qué? ¡No!, por supuesto que no- ¿Como podía pensar semejante cosa? Caminé hacia ella.

-Yo no tenía malas intenciones… solo estaba… um, sacando un bicho… ¡de tu cabeza!. ¿Cierto Alice?- me di la vuelta, solo para ver que Alice se había ido

-Tu hermana no está aquí-

-Sí, me di cuenta. Lo siento, de verdad- le tendí mi mano, ella la tomó tímidamente- Ven, hallemos nuestra clase, ¿sí?-

-Okay-

-Lo siento-

-Está bien… Exageré. Siempre lo hago, siempre desde…- Ella se mordió el labio y se alejó. Pero pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

-¿Siempre desde qué?- ella me miró y las lágrimas cayeron.

-No… no es nada- Comenzó a alejarse, pero le agarré la mano y la tiré hacia mí, quedando cara a cara. Ella jadeó

-Cuéntame- respiré. Ella parpadeo rápidamente

-um, ¿Qué?-

-Cuéntame, ¿Qué anda mal?- le dije otra vez. Ella me miró a los ojos, lágrimas escapan de nuevo.

-Cuando tenía 15, yo… yo fui violada- dijo. Yo gruñí silenciosamente. ¿Cómo alguien puede hacerle eso a alguien como ella? Alguien inocente, dulce, hermosa…

-Yo… lo siento-

-Está bien… Yo solo pensé… lo siento, siempre exagero...- Ella rió mientras las lagrimas caían. Yo las sequé con mi pulgar

-No llores. Ahora estás a salvo-

-Lo sé. Me siento a salvo justo ahora-

Me dieron ganas de decir "bueno, en mi presencia, no lo estás", pero todo lo que me salió fue un "¿lo estás?"

-Sí, me siento… segura… junto a ti-

-Oh- Ella me miró. Me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando- Esto está mal-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Esto. Me tengo que ir-

-Pero…-

-Adiós- Me alejé de ella y me escondí en el auto de Alice. Vi a Rosalie otra vez al final del día, ella lucía como si hubiese estado llorando. Me maldije. ¿Por qué no puedo ser humano?

* * *

Hola a todos :D  
Como leyeron arriba (supongo) esta es una traducción que estoy haciendo.  
Hace un tiempo me leí este fic y lo encontré buenisimo, así que decidí traerlo para ustedes. Espero no defraudarlas con la traducción, no soy experta en ingles pero me manejo xD  
Si quieren pasar a ver el fic original, pueden buscarlo en mis historias favoritas, tiene el mismo titulo que este :D

Nos estamos leyendo  
Byee!


	2. Estúpidos Chicos

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de ImScreamingILoveYouSo. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.  


* * *

**

**Capitulo 2: Estúpidos Chicos**

**Rosalie POV**

Cuando llegué a casa, mi papá inmediatamente me preguntó que andaba mal. Sabía que mis ojos estaban rojos, pero le dije que simplemente estaba cansada. Corrí escaleras arriba y caí sobre mi cama. Las lágrimas cayeron otra vez. Él solo se alejó y no pude entender por qué. Claro, estaba actuando raro antes, pero desde el minuto en que supo que yo había sido violada, me odió. ¿Qué, el solo buscaba chicas que fueran vírgenes? No es como que yo pidiera que pasara.

Mis lagrimas llegaron a ser furiosas. Grité. Mierda, pensé. Mi padre oiría eso. Oí que llamaban a la puerta.

-Cariño, ¿Estás bien?-

-Si, estoy bien. Solo vete, ¿Si?-

-¿Estas segura?-

-SI!-

-Ok- él se alejó. Mi teléfono vibró, y lo cogí. Suspiré, era mi mamá.

-¿Hola?-

-Cariño, ¿como fue tu primer día en Forks?-

-Fue… bueno- Ella guardó silencio, luego suspiró.

-¿Los chicos han sido buenos contigo?-

-Si. Todos son… acogedores- Excepto por un estúpido y arrogante chico

-Eso es bueno, cariño. Realmente lo es. Aunque, conoces mi acuerdo. El minuto que quieras salir de allí, me dices. ¿De acuerdo?-

-Okay, mamá. Te quiero-

-También yo, linda- Ella colgó el teléfono. Suspiré, y bajé las escaleras luego de una rápida mirada al espejo.  
Mi papá tenía pizza, comimos en silencio. Luego, él se fue a mirar el juego y yo me deslicé escaleras arriba.  
Otra vez, lloré antes de dormirme, pero esta vez no fue por algo que pasó hace dos años atrás, si no que fue por lo que sucedió ese día.

Cuando desperté, me encontré que estaba jadeando. Mi sueño fue… raro. Yo estaba de pie, en la mitad de no sé donde, con niebla a mi alrededor, como si estuviera perdida. Luego, Emmett Cullen apareció con sus hipnotizantes ojos dorados, y sus labios ligeramente curvados como en una leve sonrisa.

-Sígueme-

-¿Pero donde iremos?- pregunté. El sonrió ahora.

-Confía en mí- dijo. Yo solo lo miré como una idiota. Él se alejó y yo lo seguí, pero después de un rato, lo perdí. Miré por todas partes, pero no pude encontrarlo. Estaba perdida otra vez.

-Emmett, Emmett- grité, pero él no apareció. Luego, algo saltó fuera de las sombras para atacarme y desperté gritando.  
Rápidamente me vestí y conduje hasta la escuela. Salí de mi auto, solo para ver a Emmett Cullen parado a mi lado.

-Hola- lo fulminé con la mirada, él sonrió. Me alejé rápidamente, pero él me alcanzó.

-¿Tengo que tomarlo como que estas enojada conmigo?-

-No, por supuesto que no. Te alejas sin siquiera decirme por qué. ¿Cómo podría estar enojada por eso?- dije sarcásticamente. Él suspiró. Me di cuenta de que olvidé mi bolso y regresé a mi auto. Él regresó conmigo.

-Qué, ¿eres como una garrapata irritante o algo?- él no respondió. Estaba mirando por encima de mi cabeza con horror. Rápidamente me giré solo para ver a un neumático ardiendo dirigiéndose directamente hacia mi auto.

-¡ALGUIEN QUE LO DETENGA!- grataron, pero todo lo que sentí fue que alguien me agarró por detrás y me tiró al piso. Fue Emmett. Las llamas tocaron su piel, pero no se quemó. Él agarró el neumático con una de sus manos, y con la otra todavía alrededor de mi cintura, lo dejó en el suelo. Alguien llegó hasta nosotros con un extintor, y apagó las llamas.

-Rosalie, ¿Estas bien?- él susurró en mi oído.

-Si- dije tranquilamente. Él me ayudó a pararme.

-¿Ambos están bien?-

-Sí, estamos bien. ¿Quien mierda prende fuego a un neumático?- Le miré las manos cuando él las levantó y vi que no las tenia quemadas. Ni un solo rasguño en ellas. ¡Pero yo vi su mano en las llamas!.

-Fue Robin y Mark, creo. El director se está ocupando de ellos ahora-

-¡Ellos casi la matan!- dijo Emmett enojado.

-Estoy bien- Luego, Hayley se alejó

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- le pregunté a él

-¿Hacer que?-

-Detener el neumático. Esas cosas pesan como, no sé, por lo menos unos 15 kilos, y tú pusiste tu mano en el fuego y no estás quedado-

-¿De que estás hablando? Yo no puse mi mano en el fuego-

-Si, lo hiciste. La pusiste en el fuego cuando la dejaste en el suelo-

-Rosalie, mi mano tocó el fuego en un movimiento rápido, ¿Ves?- él alzó su mano y yo la toqué. Fría, como ayer.

-Pero…-

-¿Pero que? Estoy bien, tú también. ¿Te alegrarás?-

-Pero, quiero decir, ¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo hiciste eso tan rápido?-

-Rosalie, por favor para de discutir conmigo-

-¿Por qué?- él me miro con fríos ojos

-¿Por favor?-

-Está bien, pero ¿Me explicarás como hiciste eso?-

-Ya te lo dije. No hay nada que explicar-

-Bien- Me alejé. Esta vez, él no me siguió. Miré mi horario, y vi que tenía inglés. Bufé enfadada. Tenía inglés. Con él. ¡Genial!. Caminé hasta mi clase, y él ya estaba allí y tenía el único asiento desocupado, al lado de él. Maldije y me senté.

-Emmett-

-Rosalie- Lo fulminé con la mirada de soslayo y él sonrió. Arranqué un pedazo de papel y escribí una carta.

_Dime como lo hiciste, Emmett. Quiero saber. Es imposible que en un minuto me estés hablando y al siguiente tu mano esté en llamas, poniendo un neumático en el suelo. No le contaré a nadie. Lo juro._

Le entregué la nota. Su sonrisa se desvaneció y suspiró. Él escribió algo y pensé que diría un simple No, viendo que solo le tomó cinco segundos escribirlo, pero en cambio era casi un párrafo entero.

_Rosalie, te estoy diciendo la verdad. Ya te eh dicho la verdad. Mi mano esquivó el fuego. No sé que decir sobre la rapidez con que lo hice. Supongo que soy rápido. Por favor, déjalo. Quiero decir, salvé tu vida, ¿Cierto?_

Suspiré. Él tenía razón. Salvó mi vida.

_Bien, Gracias. Pero Emmett, quiero la verdad. ¿Por favor? No es como que yo le vaya a contar a alguien. Yo solo necesito saber la verdad._

Él miró la nota, y su mandíbula se tensó. Otra vez le tomó menos de cinco segundos, pero esta vez sí era un párrafo entero.

_No quieres estar involucrada con un tipo como yo, Rosalie. Soy peligroso. No soy el correcto para ti. Te salvé por que estabas allí. Si hubiese estado cualquier persona, lo hubiese salvado también. Solo déjalo. Es por tu propio bien, tienes que terminar con el tema, déjalo._

Sus palabras me enfadaron. Arrugué el papel en mi mano, y traté de no llorar. Sentí que algo golpeaba mi codo. Miré hacia abajo, negándome a mirar sus ojos, y vi una nota.

_Por favor no llores._

Bufé y escribí de vuelta en la nota, furiosa.

_Tus malditos cambios de humor me están cabreando. O me dejas saber la verdad, o dejas de ser mi amigo. Decide Emmett. Porque no puedo soportar decisiones que se niegan a ser echas._

Él miró la nota y suspiró

_Quiero ser tu amigo_

_Entonces, dime la verdad_

Otro suspiro

_No puedo. Es muy peligroso._

La campana sonó. Fui y salté sin mirarlo. Bien, averiguaría que estaba pasando por mi misma.

* * *

Hi Girls  
¿Que les paresió el capítulo de hoy?... Sí, lo sé. Corto, pero que le vamos a hacer. Juro actualizar más rápido ya que los capítulos no son muy extensos.  
El lunes hay clases otra vez, prometo que me haré el espacio para traducir. No crean que es un trabajo fácil, porque no lo és. Me demoro muuuucho tiempo traducir un capítulo, soy lenta u.u

Nos estamos leyendo (:  
Byee!


	3. El dolor de alejarse

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de ImScreamingILoveYouSo. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción  
**  


* * *

  
Capitulo 3: El dolor de alejarse

**Emmett POV**

Gemí mientras la veía de pie junto a sus amigas riendo. Ella me miró, vi el dolor en sus ojos cuando lo hizo. Sus risas eran falsas. Lo sabía. Y lo eran gracias a mí. Edward pateo mi silla otra vez.

_-Detente, Quieres? _Pensé. Él se rió entre dientes

-Bueno, cuando tengas dominio de ti mismo, lo haré. Ella sabe ya sabe mucho de todas formas-

-Tal vez puedo hablar con ella y…-

-No- dijo Bella bruscamente

-¿Por qué no?-

-Porque es muy peligroso. Dejar que un humano sepa nuestro secreto es como caminar hasta los Volturi y decir 'Tómame'. Es estúpido y ridículo. Lo que hiciste la semana pasada fue estúpido y no debiste hacerlo-

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? No podía dejarla morir-

-Esto no es solo sobre ti, Emmett. Es sobre todos nosotros. Somos una familia, un aquelarre. Necesitamos permanecer juntos.-

-Bueno, tal vez si hablara con ella…-

-¡Emmett! Ella no es una de nosotros. Déjala ir- Esta vez fue Jasper. Le gruñí bajito

-Emmett…- Alice habló, y su voz era… suplicante. Suspiré por frustración y continué mirándola. Oí que Alice y Edward suspiraban al mismo tiempo detrás de mí.

-¿Qué?-

-Ella viene-

-Espera, ¿Qué?- Todos saltaron de sus asientos y se alejaron. Rosalie se estaba dirigiendo a nuestra dirección. Ella paró cuando vio a mí familia desaparecer y los miró en confusión. Yo miraba con horror. Si me movía, ella lo notaria y se enojaría. Si no lo hacia, podríamos arriesgarnos a exposición.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo?-

-Seguro- dije con los dientes apretados. Demasiado tarde para retroceder ahora.

-¿A solas?-

-Estoy seguro que lo que tienes que decir, puede ser aquí-

-Bueno, no en realidad-

-Bueno, entonces lo siento, pero me temo que no podemos hablar en ese caso- me levanté silenciosamente y me alejé. La oí maldecir en voz baja. Suspiré y me alejé más.

-Estoy buscando, Emmett, y todo lo que veo es a ella con Hayley viendo una película juntas- dijo Alice. Yo gruñí

-¿No puedes ver nada más?-

-Por última maldita vez, ¡NO!- Alice se alejó. Silbé y me puse a ver la televisión. Esme vino y se sentó junto a mí.

-Emmett, ¿Tú amas a estar chica?- me la quedé mirando

-No lo sé…-

Ambos escuchamos un estruendo en la cocina. Corrí hasta allí para ver que había pasado. Alice estaba mirándome con horror. Lo supe antes de que ella dijera las palabras.

-Emmett, Ella está en problemas ¡CORRE!- salí por la puerta

-¡Cuidado con el auto! ¡Eso la pondrá en peligro!- Edward gritó. Corrí aún más rápido. Alcancé el cine de Forks y la vi junto a Hayley salir de allí. Corrí hacia ella, pero no era lo suficientemente rápido. El auto paró en seco haciendo chillar los neumáticos, a la vez que Rosalie caminaba por la calle. Vi su mirada de horror. Corrí y la empujé fuera del camino. Ambos caímos en el suelo

-¿Qué co…Emmett?-

-¡Hola!- sonreí

-¿Cómo demonios llegaste a mí tan rápido?- Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda. ¿Por qué ella tiene que ser tan suspicaz todo el tiempo?

-Um…-

-¿Están los dos bien? Dios, siempre estoy viendo a ustedes dos así- esa fue Hayley. Bendiga su alma, la pobre chica. Ella se agarraba el pecho como si fuera a tener un ataque al corazón. Ayudé a Rosalie a levantarse del suelo

-Si, estoy bien. ¿Tú lo estás?-

-Si-

-Estamos bien-

-Dios, Rose, tú eres un imán para el peligro- Rosalie rió

-Bueno, él siempre está aquí para ayudarme- Ella me miró y vi suspicacia, ira, curiosidad y dolor en sus ojos cuando lo dijo. El teléfono de Hayley sonó y ella contestó.

-¿si? ¡JOEL, NO DE NUEVO! Está bien, estaré allí en cinco minutos. Adiós. ¡Demonios!- Ella cerró el teléfono

-¿Qué pasa?-

-El idiota de mi hermano se quedó afuera de la casa otra vez. Tengo que ir y abrir la puerta por él. Lo siento Rose, pero tendremos que posponer la cena-

-Está bien, comeré algo en casa-

-¿Por qué no te llevó yo a comer?- dije. Ambas me miraron shockeadas

-Eso es muy generoso- dijo Hayley

-Honestamente, tomaré algo para cenar en casa-

-No, por favor. Será un honor acompañarte a cenar- Jaja, mi honor. Soy un idiota. Hice que sonara como si ella fuera la realeza o algo. Bueno, en mis ojos, ella lo era. Ella era la princesa y yo era… la rana. Jajaja, hoy estaba lleno de chistes.

-Bueno, está bien- Hayley nos miró un rato mientras nos alejábamos. Entonces pareció recordar a su hermano y corrió hacia su auto.

* * *

Hola chicas!  
Espero que les haya gustado el tercer capitulo... es cortito, creo que más que los que ya he subido... así que pronto subiré el cuarto. ya lo tengo traducido (:  
Espero que sean pacientes, porque ayer empecé las clases y ya me fijaron un montón de pruebas... algunas para la proxima semana ¬¬  
así que eso...

nos leemos en el proximo :)  
Besos


	4. El secreto revelado

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de ImScreamingILoveYouSo. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.  
**  


* * *

  
Capitulo 4: El secreto revelado.

**Rosalie POV**

Lo miré de reojo. Él sonrió. Así que hoy era el día. Finalmente, él podría decirme como detuvo el neumático.

-¿Mesa para dos?-

-Si, gracias- caminamos pasando a otra pareja que se estaba besando, Emmett Bufó. Me ruboricé. ¿Qué pensó él al respecto? Nos sentamos y él me tendió el menú. La camarera llegó a nosotros cinco minutos después.

-¿Puedo tomar su orden?-

-Yo solo pediré spaghetti Alfredo y coca cola. ¿Emmett?-

-Estaré bien, gracias- La camarera se alejó

-Entonces, otra vez, casi muerta. Ambas veces, justo en frente de mí- él rió entre dientes

-¿Qué?-

-¿Sabes lo mucho que me mata cuando te veo a punto de morir frente a mí?- él dijo tranquilamente. Mi corazón dio un vuelco.

-Bueno, no debería. No es como que tengas que cuidarme-

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso?-

-Bueno, para empezar, podrías decirme la verdad- él suspiró

-No puedo-

-Está bien- me levanté para irme, pero el agarró mi mano deteniéndome

-No, no te vallas. Por favor. Te contaré- me mantuve de pie, no segura si él estaba mintiendo

-¿De verdad?- su mandíbula se tensó, pero asintió con la cabeza. Me senté otra vez

-Ya vuelvo, lo prometo. Solo necesito hacer… una llamada telefónica-

-Está bien- se levantó rápidamente, y se fue. La camarera llegó con mi comida, pero esperé. Mi estomago estaba muy ocupado dando vueltas, para notar que tan hambrienta estaba. El volvió diez minutos después, y me sonrió con una magnífica sonrisa.

-Entonces, ¿Dónde estábamos?-

-En la mitad de tu relato de la verdad-

-Ah, si- Él sonrió- Estoy permitido a contarte-

-¿De verdad? ¿Necesitas permiso?-

-Bueno, esto no me afecta solo a mí, si no que a mi familia entera. Ellos son… como yo-

-Oh ok…- Me tensé cuando dijo "como yo". ¿Qué tan malo él puede ser? Era Magnífico, y tenía los ojos más hipnotizantes.

-Lo siento, es solo… esto será algo raro. Sé que lo será. Verás, puede que parezca que yo tengo 17, pero en realidad, tengo…77 años- Me burlé. ¿Estaba tratando de asustarme? Porque no iré a ningún lado… No me gusta la idea de estar lejos de él.

-Lo digo en serio. Verás, soy un vampiro. También mi familia. Mi padre, Carlisle, me cambio cuando yo tenia 17 años, me encontró en una cueva, siendo sacrificado por osos. Él era una vampiro, y yo estaba cerca de la muerte. Entonces él me transformo en uno como él. El resto de mi familia es lo mismo. Pero nosotros somos diferentes a otros… vampiros. Solo cazamos animales. Tengo fuerza como para ser capaz de empujar un neumático. Mi piel es dura como una roca, así es como salí sin estar quemado, soy rápido. Nunca cambio, estaré en los 17 por siempre- Yo solo lo miré. Busqué profundamente en sus ojos, tratando de encontrar algún sarcasmo en ellos, pero no había. Su historia era loca, pero en algún raro modo, encajaba. Él era inmortal, y la gente inmortal era considerada dioses. Hermosos más allá de la convicción. A pesar de todo, él estaba aquí, frente a mí. Y yo lo sabía, sabía que él no era humano. No podía serlo. Ningún humano podía ser tan hermoso, tan impresionante. Ningún par de ojos podía cambiar desde el negro al dorado día tras día. Ningún tacto podía ser tan helado, incluso en un día invernal. Nadie podía tocar un neumático ardiendo sin salir quemado. Jadié a la vez que entendía de que lo que me estaba diciendo, debía ser verdad. Él había tratado de morderme ese día. No violarme. Matarme.

-¿Me crees?- yo asentí. Su mandíbula se tensó otra vez. Él estaba esperando que yo corriera, que gritara. Pero algo me mantuvo clavada en el lugar. ¿Estaba asustada? Por supuesto. ¿Petrificada? Definitivamente. ¿Espantada? No. No estaba asustada de él. Él trató de matarme antes, pero se detuvo a si mismo. ¿Qué tan horrible puede ser él? Me agarré a la esperanza con cada fibra de mí ser. Porque… porque… ¿Por qué lo hice?... ¿Odiaba estar lejos de él? Sí, lo odiaba. ¿Él me importa más que nada en el mundo? Sí, me importa. ¿Lo amas? Si… lo amo. Incluso mirando su cara ahora, mi corazón balbucea. Y sabía que no era por miedo, ira, u horror. Era por esperanza y de puro amor. Lo sabía porque él aparecía en mis sueños. Tu subconsciente es una de esas cosas que siempre deberías seguir. Y justo ahora, mi subconsciente me estaba diciendo que lo consolara, diciéndole que no iría a ninguna parte. Aspiré y lo miré. Tenía dolor en sus ojos. Dolor de no creer.

-¿Vas a correr fuera de aquí, verdad?- él dijo con tristeza en su tono

-No, no la haré- él me miró con completa sorpresa- No iré a ningún lado. No importa. Quiero decir, tú dijiste que eras diferente a otros de tu especie, otros que cazan… gente… ¿Verdad?-

-Si- él asintió

-Entonces, Qué tan malo puedes ser, si tú cazas animales… si te detienes a ti mismo de cazar personas, ¿Qué tan malo puedes ser?- esta vez, fue una pregunta

-Bueno, nosotros resistimos. Pero a veces… es muy complicado- él me miró cuidadosamente

-¿Es difícil cuando estás junto a mí?- pregunté, él sonrió.

-No, no en realidad. He estado resistiendo por mucho tiempo, ya no molesta más. Solo me tomaste por sorpresa ese día… tú pasaste bajo ese aire acondicionado y tu esencia me golpeo… pero era diferente. Ese día yo estaba sediento-

-Tus ojos estaban negros ese día-

-Si, se vuelven negros cuando tengo sed. Pero cuando no, son dorados- él sonrió y mientras lo miraba, sus ojos parecían licuarse, casi se derriten. Suspiré.

-Como dije… no me importa. Te amo- paresia raro admitirlo en voz alta. Él suspiró, pero sonreía.

-No sabes cuan feliz me hace oír eso- le sonreí. Mi temor decaía. No estaba asustada. Él era dulce, cuidadoso, amoroso. Él debe ser cuidadoso, si no quiere matarme allí mismo- También te amo- él sonrió y Mi corazón saltó.

-Entonces, ¿Qué más quieres contarme?- dije sonriéndole.

-¿Qué más quieres saber?- preguntó, sonriéndome de vuelta

-Todo-

* * *

Hi!  
Bueno, el dia de hoy tengo un reclamo... De verdad que agradesco a cada persona que lee, que agrega a Favoritos y a las Alertas... pero hay un montón de gente que no deja review... no sé como les está paresiendo mi traducción si no comentan. Asi que porfa, digan por lo menos "Me gusta como te está quedando" o "no me gusta".  
Eso... el proximo cap. se los traigo la proxima semana (:  
Besos


	5. ¡A ella realmente no le importa!

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de ImScreamingILoveYouSo. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.  
**  


* * *

Capitulo 5: ¡A ella realmente no le importa!

**Emmett's POV**

Estaba esperando a que ella estallara. Que se parara y corriera gritando. Estaba esperando que escuchara algo que fuera mucho para ella y se fuera. Pero no lo hiso. Le conté todo. Los poderes que poseemos, y como Alice, Jasper, Edward y Bella tienen más poderes.  
Tambien le conté cómo algunas veces nos cruzamos con otros de nuestra especie, y les decimos que se mantengan lejos. Como me transformé, y lo mucho que esto duele. Ella pareció vacilar cuando mencioné lo del dolor. Le pregunté que andaba mal y ella me respondió que no le gustaba la idea de que yo sintiera dolor. Sonreí por eso. También le conté la historia de Carlisle, y cómo él decidió ser diferente. Sonrió con esa parte.

-¿Sabes? tengo respeto por Carlisle. Él debe ser fuerte-

-Oh sí. Él resiste mucho. Ahora él es doctor en un hospital-

-Pero ¿La gente no entra en…?-

-Bueno, sí. Pero él ha resistido por mucho tiempo, y casi no nota la esencia- Ella silbó de la sorpresa

-Wow- reí. Es como si ella nos entendiera perfectamente, Me entendiera perfectamente.

-¿Una última pregunta?- reí entre dientes.

-¿Si?-

-¿Pueden los vampiros estar en relaciones con… humanos?- Ella murmuró la última parte, pero mi súper oído lo oyó. Suspiré, pero sonreí.

-Bueno, realmente nunca se ha hecho antes. Pero sí, supongo- ella pareció alegrarse con eso.

-¿Tú crees que tú y yo… podemos estar en una… relación?- Preguntó. Yo sonreí. Todo iba perfectamente.

-Espero que yo pueda resistir. Te amo Rosalie, y mucho. Duele estar lejos de ti pero estoy seguro de que puedo resistir. Quiero decir, lo estoy haciendo ahora, ese ventilador está casi arriba tuyo- Ella jadeó y se dio media vuelta-

-¡Lo siento! No me había dado cuenta-

-No te preocupes- le dije riendo- Como dije, la esencia no es fuerte. Creo que mi amor por ti anula el olor- Le sonreí y ella también me sonrió de vuelta.

-Me debes amar un montón entonces-

-Realmente lo hago- dije, sonriendo otra vez. Miré el reloj de la pared. Eran las 7:30- mmm, creo que necesitas irte a casa-

-No, no quiero ir a casa. Quiero estar contigo. Le diré a mi padre que dormiré en casa de una amiga o algo. Todavía hay muchas cosas que quiero preguntarte…- sonrió

-Bueno, en ese caso… ¿Te gustaría conocer mi familia?- le dije con una sonrisa. Ella dio un profundo suspiro, en su cara se asomaba inseguridad

-¿Será difícil para ellos?-

-No, no. Aunque los llamaré y les diré.- Pagué la cuenta y ambos nos dirigimos a mi auto. Ella quedó perpleja

-Wow, ¿Un Jeep Wrangler?- sonreí. Ella sabía de autos. Quería casarme con ella ahora mismo. Pero me di cuenta que se podía asustar, así que lo dejé.

-Si… ¿Eres buena con los autos?-

-Lo soy. Mi papá dice que debería ser mecánica cuando deje la escuela- Reí. Luego la ayudé a subir al asiento. Marqué el número de Carlisle en mi teléfono, y esperé a que contestara.

-¿Hola?-

-Carlisle. Soy yo, Emmett. Estoy llevando a Rosalie. Ella lo sabe, y no le importa. Carlisle, ella es perfecta, en todos los aspectos. La amo, y ella me ama a mí…- Él rió entre dientes

-Genial. Estoy contento que seas feliz, hijo. Has estado solo por mucho tiempo. Tráela. Esme y yo estaremos felices de conocerla-

-Okay- Salté dentro del auto y conduje. Cuando llegamos a casa, iba a salir del auto cuando Rosalie me habla

-¿Emmett?-

-¿Si cariño?- Ella sonrió por eso. Yo también le sonreí.

-Estoy un poco… nerviosa-

-No lo estés- Ambos nos bajamos del auto. Fui junto a ella y la abrasé. Ella pareció sorprendida, pero me abrazó también. Le besé los cabellos y ella suspiró silenciosamente

-¿Todavía estás nerviosa?- dije sonriendo. Ella rió.

-Sí-

-mmm…- la alejé un poco para mirarla bien. Edward me había dicho una vez que la mejor manera de deshacerse del nerviosismo de alguien, era besándola. No sabía si podría moderarme, pero si sabía que no importaba que, no podría ni quería matarla. Simplemente retrocedería cuando se hiciera mucho. Me incliné hacia adelante, y ella jadeó.

-No te muevas. Si esto llegara a mucho, retrocederé. ¿Sí? No trates de detenerme cuando lo haga- susurré

-Okay- susurró de vuelta. Me incliné hacia delante de nuevo. Nuestras frentes se tocaron. Sentí su respiración en mi cara, me tensé ligeramente. Parece que ella se dio cuenta y se alejó, pero puse suavemente mi mano en su mejilla.

-Está bien- susurré. Ella se estremeció, probablemente teniendo la misma reacción cuando mi aliento la golpeo. Bajé suavemente mis labios a los de ella. Podía oír los fuegos artificiales estallando en mi cabeza. Sentí la sangre precipitarse a sus labios, y mi garganta ardió, pero era tolerable. No ardía mucho. Se sentía… bien. La garganta me quemaba, por supuesto, y el deseo de exponer su cuello y morderla era grande. Incluso con su corazón latiendo muy rápido con entusiasmo, resistí. Solo seguí pensando en la chica que estaba besando, la chica que amaba y cuanto me odiaría a mi mismo si la hiriera. Finalmente nos separamos y su respiración era lenta. Ella tocó mi frente con la suya y rió silenciosamente.

-Um, Wow- Dijo

-Esto es una ironía- dije riendo también. Besé su frente y agarré su mano.

-¿Entremos? ¿O todavía sigues nerviosa?- le dije. Por supuesto que no me opondría a otra sesión.

-No, ahora estoy bien. Vamos a conocer a tu familia- Ella dijo sonriéndome. Entrelacé mis dedos con los de ella y apreté su mano suevamente. Ella también apretó la mía como respuesta. Subimos rápidamente las escaleras. Golpee la puerta y vi de reojo que Rosalie estaba aguantando la respiración.

* * *

Hola chicas y chicos (si es que hay)  
Aquí el quinto capítulo. Lo iba a subir mañana pero me dije "Los capítulos son cortitos así que trataré de actualizar más rápido" y hoy les subo este cap. en vez de irme a leer el libro de la escuela jeje (sí, soy poco motivada para los estudios pero bueno)  
Espero que lo hayan disfrutado

Linda noche (:  
Byee!


	6. Conociendo a los Cullen

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de ImScreamingILoveYouSo. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.  


* * *

  
Capitulo 6: Conociendo a los Cullen**

**Rosalie's POV**

Quedé sin respiración. Un hombre que lucía como una modelo de Hollywood abrió la puerta. Él me sonrió y yo compuse mi cara. Él era increíblemente hermoso, pero para mí, Emmett lo supera. Como una pequeña montaña al lado de una enorme, gigante.

-¡Emmett! Qué bien que llegaste hijo. ¿Y quién es esta adorable señorita?- dijo. Yo sonreí. Él era simpático, exactamente como Emmett me dijo.

-Ella es Rosalie Hale. Rosalie, él es mi padre. Por todo intento y propósitos, Carlisle Cullen-

-Es un placer conocerte, Rosalie. Emmett nos ha dado bastante que pensar. Me alegro que ustedes dos sean felices-

-Gracias. También es un placer conocerlo- Un hermosa mujer llegó por detrás de Carlisle, y envolvió su brazo alrededor de la cintura de este.

-Rosalie Hale, supongo. Yo soy Esme Cullen. Estoy muy feliz de que finalmente te conozca- Ella dijo, sonriendo. Yo solo reí

-¿Cuánto Emmett les ha contado sobre mí?- pregunté. Todos ellos rieron juntos y me sentí como una campana desafinada al lado de unas hermosas.

-Un montón. Él te ama- dijo Carlisle. Le sonreí a Emmett y él me sonrió de vuelta. Entramos y vi a Alice y Jasper allí, sonriéndome.

-¡Hola Rosalie!-

-Hola Alice- le dije sonriéndole también. Ella se acercó y me abrasó. Emmett la miró feo, me pregunté por qué.

-Él pensó que ella iba a morderte- escuché que una voz decía. Edward estaba apoyado en el marco de la escalera. Él enarcó una ceja.

-Hola Rosalie, otra vez- Recordé que el don de Edward era leer mentes y me di cuenta que el debió haberme escuchado preguntarme por qué Emmett fulminó a Alice. Él sonrió

-Wow Emmett, realmente le contaste toda la historia. ¿Verdad?- Edward rió y yo sonreí.

-más bien como que se la saqué-me pregunté donde Bella, la novia de Edward, estaba. Él frunció el ceño.

-Ella está… um… no está aquí…por el momento- él intercambió una mirada con Emmett y Em frunció el ceño ligeramente. Me comenzó el pánico. ¿Estaba Bella enojada conmigo? ¿Ella me odia? Edward me miró y suspiró

-Es difícil para ella. Aceptar a alguien en la familia, quien no es…bueno…- él se detuvo y yo hice una mueca. Le iba a preguntar sobre eso a Edward cuando ella apareció en la cima de la escalera. Descendió lentamente, sonriéndome.

-Hola Bella- Mi voz se elevó unas notas al decir su nombre. Ella se quedó mirando

-Hola Rosalie- respondió. Escuché resentimiento en su voz. Emmett estaba gruñéndole silenciosamente. No, pensé. ¡Yo no buscaba que ellos pelearan por mí! Edward me miró y asintió. Luego le susurró algo al oído a Bella. Ella respiró profundamente y cerró sus ojos.

-Vamos Rosalie. Te mostraré mi cuarto- Caminamos pasando a Edward y Bella y fuimos hasta las escaleras.

-Lo siento Rosalie, no pensé que…-

-Está bien. De verdad-

-Prometo que ella lo superará. Si no lo hace…-

-Shh.- puse mi dedo en sus labios- No comiences a pelear por mí. No vale la pena-

-Tú vales la pena para mí. Todo vale la pena si es por ti- sonreí.

-Eso es todo lo que me importa- pero me sigo preocupando por Bella. No me gusta la gente que me odia. Yo busco ser amiga de Bella. Ella parece ser una chica simpática. Solo quiero saber por qué ella me odia…

-Esta es mi pieza- Dijo Emmett. Su cuarto era lindo, simple pero lindo. Aunque vi ropa tirada en el suelo. Fruncí el ceño por eso y él se puso a reír- Lo siento-

-Está bien. Mi pieza está bastante desordenada también- él rió. Vi un montón de CDs en la pared

-Wow. ¿Eres fan de la música?-

-Sí. De los 40, 50, 60, 70, 80, 90 y 2000. Lo nombras, lo tengo-

-Está bien. ¿Bullet for my valentine?- Él sonrió y sacó un álbum.

-¿Paramore?- sacó otro álbum

-¿Elvis?- rió y puso una gran colección. Fruncí el ceño.

-¿RHAEC?- dije riendo. Él me miró confundido.

-um, ¿Quiénes son ellos?- reí de nuevo y lo abrasé

-Ni siquiera son una banda, tonto. ¡Te engañé!- él rió

-Inteligente. ¿Cómo llegaste a eso?-

-Fácil. Rosalie Hale Ama a Emmett Cullen- le sonreí tímidamente. Él enarcó una ceja.

-Ves, si yo tuviera los poderes de Edward, yo habría sabido eso- Reí-También tengo una gran colección de películas. ¿Quieres ver algo?-

-Está bien- Nos sentamos en su sofá. Rápidamente le mandé un mensaje a mi padre diciéndole que estaba en la casa de Hayley. Luego le mandé a Hayley un mensaje diciéndole que si mi padre llamaba, yo estaba en su casa. Ella era una buena amiga, no dijo nada, solo un "Está bien". Emmett terminó poniendo Slum dog Millionaire. Sentí que mis parpados se cerraban, pero traté de mantenerlos abiertos. Me quedé mirando su rostro la mayor parte del tiempo, pero eventualmente el sueño de apoderó de mí y me quedé dormida.

* * *

Hola!  
Disculpen la demora, pero es que ando muy corta de tiempo... mañana tengo una prueba de historia y no he estudiado :S  
El viernes tengo prueba de mates y prueba de lectura, ¡Y NO ME HE LEIDO EL LIBRO!... no sé que haré :S  
Tendré lo antes posible el proximo cap.

Gracias a todos los que leen... en serio. Adoro sus reviews (:  
Besos


	7. Uno de los más hermosos vampiros

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de ImScreamingILoveYouSo. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.  
**  


* * *

  
Capitulo 7: Uno de los más hermosos vampiros en el mundo.

**Emmett's POV**

Miré a Rosalie durante toda la película. Vi como sus parpados caían y eventualmente se cerraban. Solo me quedé allí con ella, mirándola dormir. Podría mirarla así por siempre. Estaba en paz, feliz. Ella sonrió en su sueño y yo sonreí con ella.  
Oí que golpeaban la puerta. Era Alice.

-¿Emmett?-

-¿Qué Alice?-

-¿Estás seguro que puedes hacer esto?- Le sonreí. Al siempre estaba preocupada por mí.

-Sí. Afuera la besé y no fue tan duro- Ella sonrió

-Oh bien. Pero… ¿Qué vas a hacer con respecto a que ella es humana? Quiero decir, cuando ella tenga 70, tú seguirás en los eternos 17-

-Bueno, no sé mucho sobre eso…- Estaba a punto de terminar mi frase cuando la familia entera entra a través de la puerta. Bella me miró, y luego a Rosalie.

-Emmett, ¿Cómo pudiste?- Ella susurró. Yo suspiré.

-La amo, Bella. Por favor, trata de entender eso-

-Lo entiendo, Emmett. Pero pones en riesgo su vida cada vez que está junto a ti. ¡Ella no merece eso! Y dime, ¿Qué vas a hacer con el hecho de que tú estarás en los 17 por siempre y ella no?-

-¡No lo sé, Okay! ¡Todo lo que sé es que quiero estar con ella! ¡Quiero amarla! ¡Quiero hacerla feliz! ¿es eso tan diferente a lo que sientes por Edward?- ella respiró pesadamente

-Así que es eso, ¿no? ¿Tanto la amas?-

-Sí. La amo más que a mi propia vida. Lo daría todo por ella- Rosalie se revolvió entre mis brazos y me abrazó, quedando más cerca. Le besé los cabellos delicadamente. Bella suspiró.

-Yo pienso que él ha encontrado su alma gemela, Bella. No hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto- dijo Edward. Él rió levemente y puso sus brazos alrededor de Bella.

-Bueno, esto complica las cosas-

-Oh cállate-

-Felicitaciones hijo. Estoy feliz por ti. Pero Bella está en lo correcto. ¿Qué harás con eso de la edad?- Carlisle preguntó. Yo suspiré.

-No lo sé-

-Tal vez podrías convertirla en un vampiro- Jasper dijo tranquilamente. Yo gruñí. Seguro, sería grandioso. Me encantaría que fuera como yo. Pero no quería separarla de su familia. No quería exponerla a ese dolor de la transformación. Moriría antes de que eso pasara. Edward frunció el ceño.

-Bueno, tienes que tomar una decisión aquí, Emmett-

-Esa no es una decisión que yo deba tomar- susurré

-Él tiene razón. Esa es la decisión de Rosalie. Ella debe decidir si quiere ser inmortal o no…- Esme dijo. Alice y Edward respiraron pesadamente por un momento.

-¿qué?- Bella preguntó

-Yo pienso que ella ya hiso su decisión, Emmett…- dijeron ambos al unísono. Fruncí el ceño confundido. Rosalie estaba sonriendo en su sueño, y me di cuenta que ella debía estar soñando sobre eso…

-Tengo que admitirlo. Si es así como ella lucirá, bueno… será hermosa- Bella golpeó a Edward en el estomago

-Ow… Sin embargo no tan hermosa como tú, Cielo- Él le sonrió y ella también sonrió satisfecha.

-Maldita sea. Ella realmente debe amarte, Emmett-

-¿Qué viste Alice?- susurré

-Vi su ser cambiado… sin embargo vi que tú lo hacías… también la vi… pálida y hermosa, sin duda alguna. Probablemente uno de los más hermosos vampiros en el mundo. O al menos uno de los más hermosos vampiros en el mundo que yo haya visto. Ojos carmesí. La vi abrazándonos a todos nosotros y ustedes dos casándose…-

-¿Casándonos?- me atraganté

-Wow, ella de verdad debe amarte- Jasper dijo riendo. Le arrojé una revista que estaba encima de mi mesa, olvidando que Rosalie estaba en mis brazos. Ella despertó sobresaltada.

-Huh… ¿Qué pasó?- Ella murmuró y Carlisle rió.

-Bueno días, Rosalie- le dijo él. Ella se refregó los ojos y lo miró

-Wow, Bueno días- ella le dijo, sonriendo. Luego, miró su reloj.

-Son las cuatro de la mañana. ¿Por qué están todos despiertos?- ella preguntó confundida.

-Whoops. Olvidé contarle que no dormimos- dije riendo. Ella se giró para mirarme.

-¿Ustedes no duermen? ¿Nunca?-

-No, para nada.- Ella se sonrojó

-Esto es embarazoso. ¿Estaban mirándome dormir?- Alice rió

-No, solo Emmett. De hecho estábamos discutiendo algo.- Miré feo a Alice

-Es ahora o nunca, Emmett- dijo Edward. Suspiré.

-Rosalie, tenemos que hablar-

* * *

Hola chicas...  
Bueno, como les prometí, les traje el capítulo lo antes posible. Lo terminé de traducir hace unos instantes :D  
Sé que es cortito. Y espero tener el próximo capítulo para el sábado en la tarde. Es que mañana tengo prueba de inglés, el viernes de geometria y el sábado tengo prueba en el instituto de inglés :S Fucking 50 words ¬¬  
Como sea... comenten arto para yo tener una motivación xD  
De verdad me alegra recibir sus reviews :D  
Hablando de reviews (no es que quiera alargar mi nota de traductor), una chica me dejó uno donde preguntaba si habría Luna nueva, Eclipse y Amanecer sobre Rose y Em. Bueno Nayeli Hale... No, no habrá. Pues como supongo que leiste, esto es una traducción, así que no dependería de mí. Y lo otro es que la niña que escribió este fic no hiso otros que le siguieran, aparte tienes que leer el final para comprender por qué no habrá más. Gracias por comentar (:

Eso sería :D

Besos


	8. Despedidas

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de ImScreamingILoveYouSo. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.  
**

* * *

Capítulo 8: Despedidas

**Rose POV**

-¿Sobre qué?- dije, tragando saliva. ¿Iba a dejarme? ¿Decidió que era demasiado peligroso estar con él? ¿Determinó finalmente que yo era demasiado fea? ¿Qué él es mucho mejor? Edward rió entre dientes misteriosamente.

-Difícilmente- dijo él. Emmett lo miró confundido, y abrió su boca para preguntarle qué quería decir, pero sacudió su cabeza y lo dejó pasar.

-Sobre tú… y yo… y todas esas cosas de vampiros- dijo murmurando la última parte.

-Oh- dije. ¿Eso era todo? Inmediatamente me puse feliz y le sonreí- Bueno, tú sabes que no me importa ¿no?- Él sonrió

-Sí, lo sé. Y estoy sorprendido que lo hagas. Pero Rosalie, si estamos juntos, 50 años desde ahora, tu tendrás 77 y yo seguiré en los 17- Mi corazón dio un vuelco. Él tenía razón. ¿Qué podría hacer sobre eso? Recordé cuando él me contó que era un vampiro

"_Lo digo en serio. Verás, soy un vampiro. También mi familia. Mi padre, Carlisle, me cambio cuando yo tenía 17 años, me encontró en una cueva, siendo sacrificado por osos. Él era un vampiro, y yo estaba cerca de la muerte. Entonces él me transformo en uno como él. El resto de mi familia es lo mismo. Pero nosotros somos diferentes a otros… vampiros. Solo cazamos animales"_

Sonreí. Había un camino.

-Entonces, transfórmame- Él suspiró

-Sabía que ibas a decir eso. Rosalie, Estarás lejos de tu padre, de tus amigos. No cambiarás. Ellos notarán que tú no cambias. Tendremos que mudarnos. Hemos estado mudándonos por América los últimos 100 años más o menos. Si te transformas en un vampiro, perderás contacto con todos ellos- lo pensé. Seguro, estar lejos de mi padre y mi madre sería duro. Pero, ¿Les importaría realmente si yo fuera feliz? La respuesta era no, no les importaría. Recuerdo lo que mi mamá me dijo cuando tenía 15. _"Tienes que hacer lo que sea para ser feliz, Rosalie. Lo que sea. Incluso si pierdes a las personas que amas. Pelea por lo que te hace feliz" _Y Emmett me hace feliz. Él me llenaba. Él era la otra mitad que anduve buscando por tanto tiempo. Yo no podría existir sin él, y él no podría existir sin mí. Mi padre diría lo mismo. No le importaría. Él me ama. Incluso la otra noche me preguntó si planeaba viajar por el mundo algún día. Le había dicho que no. Pero ahora, mi respuesta había cambiado. ¿Quién sabe cuántos lugares podría visitar si era vampiro? Y los podría ver con la única persona que me importa más que cualquier cosa. Miré a Emmett y le sonreí de nuevo.

-No me importa. Te amo. No puedo soportar el hecho de que tú estés con alguien más en 100 años cuando yo esté muerta- Dije, sonriendo. Él rió.

-Créeme, no la estaré. Seguramente trataré de encontrar la forma de matarme y seguirte- Me sorprendí. ¿Un mundo sin Emmett? ¿Cómo él podía pensar algo como eso?

-Emmett Cullen, nunca más te atrevas a decir eso de nuevo- Le dije con voz temblorosa. Él envolvió sus brazos a mí alrededor.

-Lo siento, pero es verdad. Tú no puedes existir sin mí, yo no puedo existir sin ti-

-Entonces esto está arreglado. ¿Cuándo hacemos esto?- pregunté. Emmett se puso más pálido aún.

-¡No ahora!- Dijo gritando. Yo lo miré.

-¿Por qué no ahora?- Él cerró los ojos y se puso rígido.

-Solo... no ahora, Rosalie. Necesitas decirles adiós a tu padre y a tu madre- me dijo. Suspiré. Supongo que él estaba en lo correcto.

-Vamos, te llevaré a casa- dijo. Me levanté y me despedí de la familia de Emmett. Cuando estuvimos en mi casa, vi afuera de ella un auto que no conocía. Emmett me miró

-Tu madre está aquí-

-¿qué?-

-Ella quiere decirte adiós- Lo miré fijamente, shockeada.

-¿¡Cómo sabia!- él rió

-No. Ella se va a vivir a Nueva Zelanda con su esposo. Ella quiere despedirse-

-Oh- Fue todo lo que se me ocurrió para decir. Bueno, esto suena como la hora de decir adiós, pensé.

-Esperaré aquí por ti-

-Okay- Murmuré. Salí del auto y corrí por el camino hacia la puerta. La abrí y caminé para ver a mi madre sentada en la mesa con su esposo y mi padre.

-¡Cariño!- Dijo ella corriendo hacia mí y abrazándome.

-Hola mamá-

-¡Hija, tengo buenas noticias!- dijo sonriendo. Yo asentí para aparentar curiosa.

-¡Nos mudaremos a Nueva Zelanda!- como respuesta le sonreí.

-Eso es genial, mamá. Honestamente lo es-

-Lo sé. Vas a amar ese lugar. Hay montañas y es hermoso…- Mi corazón se aceleró.

-Mamá, papá, hay algo que quiero decirles a ambos- dije. Ellos me miraron.

-¿Qué es?-

-Quiero mudarme. Quiero irme lejos de Forks. Quiero tratar… vivir de mí misma- Dije rápidamente. Ellos me miraron.

-¿Qué?- mi padre preguntó

-Lo siento. Yo solo quiero experimentar la vida, tú sabes. Quiero vivir aventuras. Quiero irme a… Arizona.- Mi padre me miro para después mirar a mi mamá. Luego ambos me sonrieron.

-Está bien, cariño. ¡Pero tienes que mantener el contacto con nosotros!- Mi padre rió y mi madre se unió a sus risas. Tomaron esto muy bien. Todo lo que tengo que hacer es llamar. Al parecer no tendría que cortar contacto con ellos después de todo. Sonreí y los abrasé a ambos.

-Papá, mamá… Los amo- dije

-También te amamos, hija- Mi mamá me ayudó a empacar. Después de un rato, ya estaba lista y mi maleta también. Subí mi equipaje a mi auto y mi mamá me miró.

-¿Estás segura de hacer esto?- dijo y yo le sonreí.

-Sí. Te llamaré cuando esté allí- le dije para tranquilizarla. Ella sonrió.

-Okay. Adiós cielo-

-Adiós mamá- La abracé estrechamente. Ella me besó en la frente y se despidió de mí a la vez que yo me alejaba. Parpadee para quitar las lágrimas de mis ojos y el camino se volvió borroso. Pude ver el auto de Emmett viniendo detrás de mí. Traté de no pensar en el dolor que iba a sentir. Él dijo que esto podría doler pero no me importó. Dolería más estar lejos de él. Miré hacia atrás y le sonreí. Vi su cara transformarse en horror. Miré hacia adelante, pero ya era demasiado tarde… La camioneta chocó con mi auto y todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Chicass!... estoy muuuuy feliz... pero es que con decir "muuuuy feliz" me quedo corta... Voy a ir al concierto de Rammstein :D  
Hace años que me preguntaba "Cuando se dignarán a venir a chile?" y ayer me enteré que vienen... así que llamé a mi papá que tambien le gustan... de hecho es fanatico... y él va a ir y me va a llevar :D

Hablando del capitulo de hoy... ¿Rose se morirá? ¿Qué creen ustedes? Dejen sus opiniones ¿si?  
Besos


	9. Mi inmortal

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de ImScreamingILoveYouSo. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

******

* * *

**

**Emmett POV**

Vi la camioneta chocando con el auto de Rosalie y corrí desde mi auto tan rápido como me era posible. El frente del auto de Rose estaba destrozado. A ella la vi en el asiento delantero, con sangre por toda su cara. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

-¡NO!- Arranqué la puerta del auto con todas mis fuerzas y la saqué del allí. Mi garganta quemaba a la vez que olía la sangre. Su esencia era espantosamente deliciosa, pero yo estaba más asustado por el hecho de que su corazón latía débilmente. Corrí sin pensar. Tenía que ser ahora. Ella moriría si no pasaba. ¿Vería Alice esto? ¿Alice nos vería a tiempo llegar para sacar a Jasper de allí? Eso espero. Él no sería capaz de manejar el hecho de oler su sangre. Él la mataría. Mi garganta quemó de nuevo, más que antes. Grité

-¡SIGUE CORRIENDO EMMETT!- mi cabeza me gritaba. Empujé más fuerte mis piernas y ella se mantuvo flácida en mis brazos. Su ritmo cardiaco se hacía más lento. Estaba perdiendo mucha sangre. Me estaba mareando con eso de no respirar, pero seguí corriendo. Si me detenía, mi vida terminaría. Maldije al ver que su pierna estaba rota. Sus brazos estaban dislocados y una de sus costillas se asomaba. Me impulsé más fuerte. Ya veía la casa. Entré por la puerta principal. Todos me miraban expectantes.

-Él está esperando arriba- dijo Esme. Ella pareció más pálida cuando vio a Rosalie en mis brazos, cubierta de sangre. Bella dió un pequeño grito y Edward me miró. Alice y Jasper no estaban aquí.

-¡Ve ahora!- Bella me gritó. Corrí escaleras arriba sin pensar y entré a la oficina de Carlisle, que ahora era una sala quirúrgica. Él se sorprendió al ver que tan mal ella estaba.

-Dios, Emmett…-

-¡Sálvala! Por favor…-

-¡No puedo Emmett! Ella está muy mal herida-

-¡Entonces transfórmala!- grité. Él me miró en shock. Alice llegó por la puerta. Ella miró a Rosalie y dolor cruzó por su cara. Me di cuenta que ahora Alice pensaba en Rosalie como una hermana. Edward estaba detrás de ella.

-Ella sabe que va a pasar, Emmett. Ella quiere que seas tú. Hazlo-

-¡no seré capaz de detenerme!- dije

-Encontrarás la manera de parar- Dijo Carlisle. Lo miré.

-Emmett, decide. Le queda un minuto- Miré a Rosalie.

-Okay…- Carlisle agarró una toalla y limpió la sangre del rostro de Rose. Me dirigí hacia el cuello de ella.

-Lo siento- susurré en su oído. Mis dientes tocaron la piel se su cuello y mordí. La sangre fluyó hacia mi boca. Fue la cosa más deliciosa que alguna vez probé. Oí su gritó de dolor. Sentí como ella trataba de empujarme pero yo la inmovilicé. No quería que se hiciera daño. Pero yo estaba dañándola a ella ahora. No me pude mover. Quería probar un último sorbo…

-¡Emmett, la estás matando!- Carlisle gritó. Matándola… Matando a la chica que amo. De repente, recuerdos llegaron a mi cabeza. La primera vez que ella caminó a la cafetería. Abrazándola cuando me habló que fue violada. Deteniendo el neumático para que no la golpeara. Dándome cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ella. Salvándola de un auto. Contándole que era vampiro. Ella diciéndome que me amaba. Mirándola dormir en mis brazos…

-¡NO!- me alejé. Cada parte de mi cuerpo quería volver- ¡Carlisle, Detenme!- grité. Sentí dos pares de brazos agarrarme y aferrarme contra la pared. Traté de luchar contra ellos.

-¡Para Emmett! Tú la amas… recuerda eso- y lo hice. Dejé de luchar. Mi garganta quemaba y me imaginé empujando a todos, solo para tomar su vida, pero me agarré al gabinete para poder detenerme a mí mismo. Carlisle puso una mano en mi hombro.

-¿Estás bien?- me preguntó.

-Sí. Estoy bien. ¿lo está ella?- Ella eligió ese momento para gritar y eso fue como una tortura psicológica para mí. Caminé despacio hacia ella. Carlisle y Edward, ambos, tenían apoyada su mano en mi hombro-

-Estoy bien ahora- susurré- pero quédense- dije, solo por si acaso. Su espalda se arqueó y gritó de nuevo.

-Lo siento- Susurré

-Mantenla abajo, Emmett. Podría hacerse daño a sí misma- Puse mi mano suavemente en su estómago y la coloqué en la mesa otra vez. Sus brazos estaban tratando de empujar mi mano. Tuve miedo de que se hiriera empujándome. Entonces vi un par de manos llegar y presionar ligeramente. Alcé la vista y vi a Alice sonriéndome.

-Estoy aquí para ti- susurró

-Gracias- susurré de vuelta. Rosalie gritó de nuevo y Alice suspiró ligeramente. Yo cerré mis ojos.

-Esto debe dolerte, más que de lo que me duele a mí… eso de escucharla gritar- ella dijo

-No tienes idea- vi que Bella llegó

-Me quedaré- dijo

-No Bella. Está bien, no es necesario…-

-Me quedaré- repitió, sonriendo. Agarró una chilla junto a Esme y ambas se sentaron. Jasper llegó hasta la puerta y vio a Rosalie retorciéndose en la mesa quirúrgica. Carlisle y Edward estaban detrás de sus esposas y la miraron también. Jasper se apoyó en la puerta, manteniendo su distancia.

-Gracias Jasper-

-Es mi hermana ahora- dijo despacio. Le sonreí y él me guiñó el ojo. La espalda de rose se arqueó otra vez y ella gritó.

-Lo siento- dije de nuevo. Toda mi familia hiso una mueca de dolor cuando ella gritó. No me había percatado de cuando afecto ellos le tenían a mi Rose.

-Emmett…- Oí que alguien decía. Agaché la mirada. Rosalie estaba susurrándome mi nombre.-Emmett…- dijo otra vez.

-Estoy aquí… Estoy aquí- dije. Ella jadeó, sus dientes estaban apretados. Sus ojos cerrados revolotearon ligeramente, luego los cerró de nuevo. Miré el reloj. ¿Cuántas horas más? ¿Cuántos días más? Eso no importaba para mí. Estaría con ella cada segundo.

* * *

Emmett es tan lindo (L) lo adoro  
Bueno, como era obvio de pensar, Rosalie fue transformada. No fue en las mejores circunstancias pero ahora será un vampiro y estarán juntos por siempre.  
Vamos por la mitad del fic!... creo que faltan como 9 o 10 caps. más, así que no desesperen por estos cortos capítulos. Les juro que hago todo lo posible por actualizar rápido.  
El capítulo anterior hubo pocos reviews... me decepcionaron u.u ... naah, pero sí esperaba más :S  
Gracias a todas mis lectoras fieles :D

Besos


	10. Diecisiete para siempre

******Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de ImScreamingILoveYouSo. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Diecisiete para siempre**

Rose POV

Me encontraba en la inconsciencia. Estoy segura de eso porque no sentía dolor. Pero pude sentirlo venir despacio. Sentí a alguien dejarme sobre una mesa. También escuché débiles murmullos en el fondo., aunque no logré entenderlos. Estaban perdidos en el dolor. Luego, sentí que alguien corría mi cabello y una voz en mi oído.

-Lo siento- Después de esas palabras, el peor dolor que jamás haya sentido en mi vida entera. Abrí mis ojos y todo estaba borroso. Mi cuello… ¡Mi cuello! Se sentía como si alguien lo estuviera cortando con una moto sierra. Traté de alejarla, pero era como si fuera una pared de ladrillos. Luego, débilmente, no pude sentir nada más. Era como si alguien estuviera succionando mi energía.

-¡Emmett, la estás matando!- alguien dijo. ¿Emmett? ¿Emmett me estaba haciendo esto? Luego todo volvió a mí. Una camioneta, oscuridad, y antes de eso, despidiéndome de mis padres. Emmett, su familia y yo discutiendo sobre de que llegara a ser un vampiro. Pasar la eternidad con Emmett. Mi idea del cielo. Pero tenía que pasar por el infierno antes de llegar al cielo. Iría hasta allí. Pero dolería. Luego, fuego. Literalmente como si estuviera en el infierno. Era como si alguien estuviera prendiéndome un millón de llamas. Grité. No lo podía evitar. Me retorcía del dolor y mi espalda de arqueaba sobre la mesa.

-Mantenla abajo, Emmett. Podría hacerse daño a sí misma- escuché que una débil voz decía. Sentí presión en mi estomago. Traté de empujarla, pero de nuevo, era como una muralla de ladrillos. Sentí manos sosteniendo mis brazos.

-Estoy aquí para ti- dijo una voz. Era una chica. ¿Pero quién? ¿Alice? ¿Bella? ¿Esme?

-Gracias- y esta vez, era una voz de ángel. De mi Ángel. El fuego se duplicó y grité de nuevo- Esto debe dolerte, más que de lo que me duele a mí… eso de escucharla gritar- Una chica de nuevo. Debe ser Alice. Suena como ella. ¿Le duele escucharme gritar?

-No tienes idea- dijo mi ángel. Oh no. Le duele. Cuando grito, le duele. Mantuve mi boca cerrada. No más gritos. Tenía que hacerlo, por mi ángel.

-Me quedaré- dijo otra chica. Era Bella.

-No Bella, está bien. No es necesario…- mi ángel dijo

-Me quedaré- Dijo la voz de nuevo. Hubo silencio, y el fuego quemó más y más. ¡NO! ¡NO MÁS GRITOS! Me dije a mi misma

-Gracias Jasper-

-Ella es mi hermana ahora- Oí que Jasper decía. Eso fue lindo de su parte. El fuego se triplicó. No pude contenerlo. Grité.

-Lo siento- Dijo mi ángel. No, yo lo siento

-Emmett…- Dije con todas mis fuerzas- Emmett…- Traté otra vez. Tenía que decírselo en caso de que muriera en el fuego. Tenía que decírselo.

-Estoy aquí. Estoy aquí-Sentí presión en mi mano.

-Te amo- dije. Él lo sabía ahora. Él lo sabría por siempre.

-También te amo- dijo él. El fuego quemó de nuevo y apreté mis dientes. Abrí mis ojos para tener una última vista de su cara. Un ángel. Él estaba pálido, asustado. Los cerré otra vez. El fuego estaba furioso, pero mantuve mi boca cerrada.

Ay. Ay. Ay. Ay. Ay. Ay… Seguí pensando una y otra vez… Ay. Ay. Ay. Ay. Ay…

-¿Cuánto tiempo?- Oh! ¡Mi ángel! Lo escuché atentamente.

-No estoy seguro. Han sido 2 días-

-¿Alice?- dijo

-Otros 20 minutos, Emmett. Ella está casi lista- 20 minutos. El fuego desaparecería en 20 minutos.

-Ella está teniendo un montón de dolor, pero lo está controlando. No sé cómo- Dijo Edward. ¡Mierda! Olvidé que él podía oír mis pensamientos. _Dile a Emmett que lo amo y que lo siento._ Pensé

-¿Por qué que lo sientes?- Oí que él preguntaba confundido.

-_Perdón por causarle dolor-_

-No seas ridícula, Rosalie-

-¿Rosalie?- Dijo Emmett

-Ella dice que te ama y lo siente por causarte dolor-

-Rosalie Hale, tú no me estás causando dolor- Pero él estaba mintiendo. Me di cuenta de ello. Edward suspiró.

-Cree lo que quieras-

-_Cállate-_ él quedó boquiabierto

-¿Oíste eso?-

-_¡Sí!-_

-¡Murmuré eso!-

-_Cool. Tengo súper oído- _Edward resopló- _Cállate –_ Pensé otra vez. Él rió.

-Ah, está casi terminado- y luego, el dolor de cuadriplicó. Mi corazón se aceleró, latiendo más rápido que nada. Entonces, dio su último latido y se quedó quieto. El fuego bajaba despacio, luego, desapareció del todo. Abrí mis ojos y podía ver todo. Podía ver los colores del arcoíris en la ampolleta. Podía ver folículos de suciedad. Podía escuchar música en la carretera, rock con guitarras chirriando. Sentí que alguien tocaba mi mano. Me levanté despacio y vi que era Emmett. Inhalé y el aire fue dando vueltas por mis pulmones. Me sentía rara respirando. Emmett me había contado que los vampiros no necesitan respirar, pero tú podías probar y oler todo cuando lo hacías. Y yo olí todas y cada cosa de su familiar esencia. Su cara era maravillosa. Podía verle claramente ahora. Él era hermoso. Él me miró.

-Dios, eres hermosa- me dijo

-Como lo eres tú- le dije y mi voz sonó como campanas. Reí y fue como si alguien estuviera tocando una hermosa sinfonía en el fondo.- Mi voz…-

-Lo sé, es un poco desorientador, pero te acostumbrarás- dijo. Miré alrededor de el cuarto y vi a su familia. Era como ver el sol de cerca, muy hermoso. Alice me sonrió.

-Tomaste bastante tiempo, sis- Dijo ella riendo.

-Lo siento- me paré y me sorprendió lo rápido que pasó. Fue como si no hubiese habido movimiento alguno. Un segundo yo estaba sentada, y al siguiente estaba parada.

-Aquí- Alice giró la tabla cuadrada que estaba sosteniendo y me vi. Pero no era yo. Era hermosa. Mi piel era pálida, mi cara era… bueno, no había otra palabra mejor… era impresionante. Me quedé sin aliento. Mis ojos violetas se habían ido y fueron reemplazados por unos carmesí. Mi garganta quemó cuando los vi.

-Ay- susurré. Agarré mi garganta- Emmett…- sentí a Emmett agarrarme desde atrás y lo vi en el espejo. Ojos dorados contrastaban con unos rojos- Mis ojos…-

-se volverán dorados en cuestión de meses-

-¿Meses? ¿Mis ojos serán rojos por meses?- dije tranquilamente. Él suspiró y asintió.

-Lo siento-

-Shh. Está bien. Esto es…- reí otra vez- esto es genial. Me siento fantástica, pero mi garganta…-

-Estás sedienta, eso es todo- Quemó más aún y sentí la sensación del fuego otra vez. Suspiré.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo hago para quedar des sedienta?- pregunté y él rió.

-Cazamos-

-Oh- cazar animales. Mmmm ¿Sabrían bien? Me preguntaba

-Está bien. Vamos a ir ahora, porque juro que mi garganta me está matando- dije y él volvió a reír.

-Te amo- susurró en mi oído

-También yo- le respondí. Me di la vuelta y lo besé. Él me respondió el beso ferozmente. Me sentí casi en lo alto. Era como electricidad pulsante que pasaba por mis venas hasta llegar a mis labios. Jasper se aclaró la garganta. Me aparté de Emmett y miré a Jazz. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero tenía cicatrices por todas partes. Quedé en shock.

-¡Jasper! ¿¡Que te pasó!- dije y el rió.

-He sido mordido un montón de veces. Dejémoslo así-

-Pero…-

-Te contaré luego, primero debes cazar- Él miró a Emmett y asintió.

-Vamos cariño-

* * *

Hola chicas...  
Bueno, como ven este es el capitulo 10. En total son 17, así que cada vez nos queda menos.  
Muchas gracias a las que leen y comentan :D  
Me alegraron todos los reviews del capitulo anterior... espero que en este dejen tambien su coment :D

Besos


	11. Un bache en el camino

**********Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de ImScreamingILoveYouSo. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Un bache en el camino**

**Emmett POV**

La vi rodar por el suelo con un oso. No pude ayudar, pero reí. Eso era muy gracioso. Cuando ella ya lo hubo hecho, apareció sonriendo maliciosamente. Su cabello rubio estaba por todo el lugar. Reí otra vez.

-Sigo sedienta- dijo frunciendo el ceño

-bueno, entonces vamos- agarré su mano y corrí. Ella rió. Amaba correr. Salté hacia un árbol y ella saltó a una rama más alta que yo. Me sacó la lengua y luego se bajó, corriendo después.

-¡Te alcanzaré!- grité

-¡Puedes tratar!- ella cantó de vuelta y yo hice un impulso extra en mi velocidad.

-¡Venado!- ella gritó. Luego saltó sobre uno de ellos y rodó colina abajo. Yo reí aún más fuerte. Iba a ver estoy por siempre… el cuan maravillosa ella era.

-¡Provecho!- le grité pero ella no respondió.

-¿Rose?- dije y otra vez no hubo respuesta. Corrí colina abajo y vi a Rosalie congelada y en shock- Rose, ¿Qué pasa?- le pregunté. Caminé hasta su lado y fue ahí cuando lo vi. Una mujer con un bulto en sus manos, llorando y sangrando ferozmente. Mante a Rose lejos, ella seguía en shock.

-¡TÚ! ¡TÚ ERES COMO ÉL!- gritó la mujer y luego ella se desplomó. Corrí hacía ella y Rosalie me siguió.

-¡Rosalie, no!- grité

-Estoy bien, Estoy bien- gritó ella de vuelta. ¿Pero cómo estaba ella? Rose miró a la mujer. El bulto en sus manos era un bebé.

-Le conseguiremos un doctor señora, no se preocupe- dije

-¡NO! ¡Debes salvarlo! ¡Tómalo! Él es como tú- dijo ella tendiéndome el bebé.

-¿Qué?-

-Tú… tú eres un bebedor de sangre. Un vampiro. Mi hijo… él es cómo tú- susurró la mujer

-¿¡Qué!- ¿Cómo era posible eso?-

-Un vampiro tubo sexo conmigo… quedé embarazada… en un mes, él nació. No es humano, pero tampoco completamente un vampiro- dijo con dificultad

-Un híbrido- dije. El pequeño tenía latidos, pero esos latidos eran rápidos. Como las alas de un pájaro. Él tenía una piel pálida, y un rizado, corto y negro cabello. Sus ojos eran claros, de un café chocolate que jamás haya visto. Él era maravilloso.

-¿Dónde está el padre?- preguntó Rosalie

-Muerto… él está muerto. Los Volturi…- susurró ella- Tómalo- Ella estaba cojeando. Mantuvo el aliento una vez, luego miró hacia su hijo, y se fue.

-No- susurré. Rosalie me miró con horror- Rose-

-Estoy bien. El bebé…- Ella se agachó para recogerlo

-Rose, se cuidadosa…-

-Lo seré- Ella agarró al bebé y lo colocó entre sus brazos

-Es… hermoso- susurró

-¿Cómo estas resistiendo?- respiré

-No lo sé. Yo solo… no podría soportar herirlo-

-Vamos. Necesitamos volver a casa- Corrimos de vuelta. Mi mente se llenó de curiosidad. ¿Cómo es posible que un vampiro deje a una humana embarazada sin matarla? Era extraño.

-¡Carlisle!- grité a la vez que irrumpía por la puerta principal. Él llegó.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Mira- Rosalie le tendió el niño y Carlisle lo miró.

-Dios mío, ¿Un bebé? ¿Qué están pensando? ¡Llévaselo a quien le pertenezca!- él gritó

-No Carlisle. La madre de este niño está muerta. Ella llegó hasta nosotros y nos contó que él era uno de nosotros- él siseo de nuevo y le dio el bebé a Rosalie

-¡Un neófito!- gritó

-¡No! Equivocado otra vez. No es un neófito, es un híbrido-

-¿Un híbrido?- preguntó confundido- no entiendo-

-Mitad vampiro, mitad humano. ¿Puedes ver? Sus ojos son café, su corazón late. No es humano, pero tampoco un completo vampiro. No sé cómo esto podría suceder, pero ha sucedido-

-Estoy confundido. ¿Cómo es eso posible?-

-No estoy seguro. Ella dijo que un vampiro tuvo sexo con ella y luego quedó embarazada. También dijo algo sobre los Volturi matando al padre…-

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Concebir a un niño mitad humano, mitad vampiro! ¡Nunca se ha hecho! Ellos no sabrían que curso tomaría esto-

-Carlisle, ¿Qué hacemos?-

-No estoy seguro, Emmett. Todo lo que sé es que no podemos quedárnoslo- Rosalie jadeo y yo la miré. Ella lloraba sin lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no?- se ahogó

-Él puede ser peligroso, Rosalie. No conocemos a otros como él. Cómo sabremos como… o qué…- Carlisle se calló. Él estaba mirando al niño con sus ojos abiertos, sorprendido.

-Él crece- susurró mi padre. Miré al niño y vi que Carlisle estaba en lo correcto. El chico lucia como de 5 meses y apenas tenía un día de edad.

-¿Cómo él puede ser peligroso si crece?- pregunté

-No puedo verlo- dijo Alice. Ella estaba detrás de Carlisle con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-No lo puedo _ver_. Está en blanco, como si no existiera-

-Extraño-

-Tal vez tengamos que llevarlo a los Volturi…- Las manos de Rose se apretaron alrededor del niño. Ella siseo.

-No-

-Rosalie…-

-No, ¡No podemos hacer eso! ¿¡Quienes son esos Volturi! ¿¡Quienes se creen que son! ¿¡El gobierno!- gritó

-Ellos son el gobierno, Rosalie. Como el Barack Obama de la comunidad de vampiros. Ellos son la ley. Los desobedeces… mueres- Ella siseo de nuevo

-No podemos, Carlisle. Él es tan solo un bebé…-

-Lo sé- Carlisle suspiró

-Entonces, ¿Qué hacemos?- pregunté. Él suspiró otra vez y miró a Rosalie y a mí.

-Esperaremos-

* * *

Hola Chicas!  
De verdad lamento la demora, pero no he tenido tiempo. Ultimamente he tenido que hacer muchas cosas. El Jueves hubo paro en mi escuela y el viernes hubo toma, y más ensima me tienen fichada :S El día de la toma, la idea era arrastras las mesas y sillas hasta la reja y todas las chicas empujando y yo estaba adelante, entonces la orientadora de mi liceo me vio y me dijo que era violenta por haber empujado las mesas ¬¬. Nada que ver, yo fui arrastrada por la masa humana. ¿Cómo iba a empujar si corria riesgo de enterrarme una pata de alguna mesa? que tonto... pero bueno.  
Dejo de molestarlas con mis problemas con la autoridad xD  
Besos


	12. Familia

**************Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de ImScreamingILoveYouSo. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

Capitulo 12: Familia

**Rose POV**

Sentí los brazos de Emmett enrollarse alrededor de mi cintura mientras yo miraba por la ventana. El niño estaba en su cama, mirando por la ventana conmigo. Edward había encontrado en internet otro de su tipo. Los Volturi lo habían tenido prisionero para controlar sus movimientos y ver si sería peligroso, y aparentemente, lo fue. Ellos lo asesinaron instantáneamente. Pero cuando miré al niño, vi cuan inofensivo era.

¿Cómo podría dañar a alguien? Aparentemente, ellos podrían sobrevivir con la comida humana y la sangre. Él crecería hasta tener alrededor de diecisiete y luego, pararía de envejecer. Soltamos un suspiro de alivio cuando lo descubrimos. Él estaba creciendo más y más cada día. Un mes había pasado desde que lo encontramos y él lucia como un niño de cuatro años. Ya podía hablar y caminar.  
Mis ojos estaban cambiando, aún estaban carmesí, pero se podía ver ligeramente el toque ámbar en ellos.

Emmett y Jasper siempre me estaban viendo cuando estaba con el bebé, pero estaba bien. Él olía delicioso, por supuesto, pero no en una manera de comida. Descubrí que me podía contener de asesinarlo muy bien.

-Ya sabes, aún no tenemos un nombre para él...- Emmett susurró, sacándome de mi trance.

-No he pensando en alguno- Susurré. El niño cayó silenciosamente dormido.

-Bueno, tengo bastantes nombres...-

-¿Si?- Dije, girándome hacia él- ¿Cómo cuáles?-

-Bueno, Robert, Patroclus-

-¿Patroclus?- Dije elevando mis cejas.

-Sí, ¿sabes? ¿El primo de Aquiles?-

-Sí, pero... no lo sé, realmente no le viene…-

-Bueno, tengo más-

-Entonces continúa-

-Alex, Andre, Ben, Daniel, Evander, Rahuel-

-¿Cuál fue el último?- Susurré.

-¿Rahuel?-

-No, ¿El que venía antes?-

-¿Evander?- Yo jadeé.

-¡Es hermoso!, ¿de dónde lo sacaste?-

-Oh, bueno, era el genial nombre de mi abuelo- Dijo.

-Lo amo- Dije, sonriéndole. Sonaba perfecto. Los demás entraron a la habitación, viendo al pequeño.

-¿Eres Evander?- Bella le preguntó. Él sonrió en su sueño.

-Bueno, entonces, Evander será- Dijo Carlisle sonriendo. Evander sonrió otra vez.

...

-Vamos, vamos- Emmett se sentó en el sofá un poco y empezó a exprimir sus manos -¡Vamos!- yo lo miré

-¡SI!- el saltó de arriba abajo- ¡Woo! _¡Touchdown! ¡_Vamos _Gators_!- Reí Silenciosamente. Evander miraba a Emmett con sus cejas elevadas. Luego me miró y corrió hacia mí. Tendí mis brazos y saltó a ellos, sentándose en mi regazo. Emmett nos miró y sonrió.

-¡Ganamos Evander!- Evander rió. Él había crecido alrededor de los 7 años, y solo tenía 6 meses de edad.

-Estás loco, papá- él dijo rodando los ojos. Emmett y yo nos congelamos. Él nos vio y el pánico estaba en sus ojos- ¿qué… qué pasó? ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá?- él dijo moviendo sus manos al frente de mis ojos.

-Anda a jugar con tía Alice y tío Jasper, Evander- Emmett susurró

-¿Estás bien? ¿Y mamá lo está?- preguntó. Emmett aclaró su garganta.

-Estamos bien. Anda con tía Alice y tío Jasper por un minuto, ¿Sí?-

-Okay- Él se levantó de mis brazos y corrió al cuarto donde Alice y Jasper estaban jugando a los video juegos.

-Tío Jasper, ¿Me dejas jugar a las luchas?- preguntó

-Seguro pequeño- Escuché que Jasper le pasaba el control y el juego empezó. Alice debió habernos escuchado y contado a Jasper. Carlisle y Esme entraron.

-Él nos llamó mamá y papá- susurró Emmett

-Bueno, ¿Qué esperaban? Él pasa la mayor parte del tiempo con ustedes. Lo más seguro es que él no recuerde a su madre- dijo Carlisle. Yo sonreí. No me preocupé, para mí el realmente era mi hijo. Pero eso me sorprendió, ser llamada madre. Nunca lo imaginé.

-Supongo- dijo Emmett. Escuché el grito de victoria de Evander.

-¡Te vencí tío Jasper!- escuché como Jasper reía

-Mejor dos de tres- dijo él. Me levanté y fui por Evander. Cuando él me vio, se levantó de un salto de su asiento, y corrió a mis brazos.

-¡Mamá, vencí a tío Jasper en las luchas!- me dijo él aplaudiendo. Jasper estaba mirándome con ojos cuidadosos. Sonreí.

-Buen trabajo- Jasper caminó hasta mí y colocó una mano en mi hombro

-El juego está comenzando Evander, vamos- Evander se bajó de mis brazos y se sentó en el sofá de nuevo. Jasper me miró otra vez.

-¿Estás bien?-

-Sorprendentemente, sí- le sonreí y él me devolvió el gesto

-Bien- Él se sentó y el juego con Evander comenzó. Los miré en silencio. Emmett llegó hasta mí y Evander le sonrió.

* * *

Hola!...  
Esta vez demoré poco (:  
Aunque debería estár estudiando para mi prueba de ingles pero bueno, todavia me queda una hora para estudiar xD  
Parese que Rose y Emmett si se quedarán al pequeño... Me encantó cuando Evander los llamó "papá" y "mamá"... fue tan tierno :E  
Ok, me voy...  
Dejen su comentario... sus Reviews me motivan para traducir. Tarea bastante aburrida les tengo que decir jeje

Besos


	13. Cazando

******************Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de ImScreamingILoveYouSo. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: Cazando**

**Emmett POV**

_Cuatro meses más tarde…_

Nos sentamos a mirar una vieja serie de TV llamada _"3rd Rock from the sun"_. Evander, mientras la miraba, se reía. Él ahora parecía un niño de diez años de edad, pero solo tenía 10 meses.

Miré a Edward y confié en que él estaba leyendo mi mente…

_Él está creciendo rápido. Más rápido que el niño que los Volturi mantuvieron prisionero. A él le tomó un año y medio llegar a los dos dígitos y a Evander solo 10 meses._

Edward alzó sus cejas. Luego desapareció pero volvió a los dos segundos más tarde con un lápiz y una hoja. Escribió silenciosamente y con el papel hiso un avioncito y lo tiró en mi dirección. Yo lo atrapé y lo desplegué.

"_Yo creo que él está envejeciendo perfectamente bien. No sabemos realmente la edad del otro niño, eso es todo un proyecto secreto de los Volturi que mantuvieron en bajo perfil. Simplemente no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer. Encuentro ridículamente divertido que él los llame, a ti y a Rosalie, "Mamá y papá". Como sea, él está bien. Él está en perfectas condiciones. Escucha al tío Edward, Emmett." _

Yo aspiré y Edward rió. Evander nos miró sospechosamente.

-¿Qué?-

-Nada- Me encogí de hombros y él también lo hiso. Luego miró a Rosalie. Los ojos de ella estaban de un negro intenso, al igual que los míos.

-Mamá, papá, están hambrientos. Vamos a cazar- él dijo

-Estoy bien, Evander. No te preocupes-

-Pero yo también estoy hambriento. Vamos- Rosalie me miró. Me encogí de hombros otra vez.

-Está bien, vamos. Volveremos pronto, Carlisle-

-Bueno- Caminamos hasta la puerta y luego corrimos hacia el bosque. El teléfono de Rosalie empezó a vibrar y ella miró el identificador de llamadas.

-Mierda- Ella se puso más pálida- Es mi padre-

-Entonces contesta- Ella frunció el ceño y de un tirón abrió el celular

-¿Hola?-

-¡Rosalie! Gracias a dios-

-Papá, ¿Qué pasa?-

-Nada cariño. ¿Por qué te deshaces de tu auto así como así? ¡Que va mal contigo!-

-Papá, ¿De qué estás hablando?-

-Encontramos los restos de un viejo Volkswagen Jetta con tu número de placa, cariño. Estaba todo destrozado y arruinado. Pensé que tú estabas muerta o algo- Vi a Rosalie morderse el labio.

-No, estoy bien. Estoy en Arizona. Aquí es genial. Conseguí un nuevo auto porque sabía que el Volkswagen no lo haría hasta aquí-

-Rosalie, dios. Te dije que me llamaras cuando estuvieras allí-

-Lo siento papá. Estoy… retrasada-

-Bueno ¿Tú estás bien?-

-Sí, estoy genial-

-Está bien. ¿Cuándo vendrás a casa?-

-No estoy segura, papá- él suspiró

-Bueno. Te hablaré luego. Adiós cielo-

-Adiós papá- Ella colgó, luego suspiró y me sonrió

-Lo extraño-

-Lo siento-

-No es tu culpa. Yo elegí esto, y no lo cambiaría por nada- Escuchamos a Evander reír un poco por el sendero y corrimos hacia él. Se encontraba saltando alrededor de un venado, tratando de encontrar uno para matar. Rosalie rió.

* * *

Hola!...  
Si lo sé... muuuuuuuuuuuuuy corto, pero bueno. No es mi culpa.  
Lo que sí fue mi culpa, es no haber subido antes, pero tube fuerzas mayores (?)... de cualquier modo... ¡ESTOY FELIZ!... El sábado compré las entradas para Rammstein... todavia no lo creo xD... jeje y aproveché de comprarme una polera de ACDC. Bueno, en realidad me la regaló mi papá. El punto es que está genial! y tenía otra razón por estar feliz pero no me acuerdo xD... se viene el 18!... así que a bailar arto, comer arto y disfrutar arto.  
Aaah ya me acordé... ¡PASAMOS LOS 80 REVIEWS!... eso significa que le ganamos al Fic original :D asi que eso me alegra bastante... Muchas gracias a todas las chicas que leen y comentan (sí, porque no me sirve que lean y ni saluden luego). Y les tengo una especie de trato... Si llegamos a los 90 reviews con este cap. Les prometo que mañana mismo les subo el cap. 14 me tenga que acostar a las 3 de la mañana para traducirlo. ¿Les parese?

Saludos, cuidense y eso...  
Besos (:


	14. ¿Humano? ¿Vampiro? ¿Hombre Lobo?

**********************Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de ImScreamingILoveYouSo. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

* * *

**Capitulo 14: ¿Humano? ¿Vampiro? ¿Hombre Lobo?**

**Rosalie POV**

Emmett tenía a Evander en su espalda riendo mientras corríamos de vuelta a la casa. No estábamos seguros de qué íbamos a hacer. Mi papá solo llamó preocupado por mí. No sabía qué hacer al respecto. Estaba asustada. Por primera vez desde que fui transformada… tenía miedo. Emmett lo notó y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

-Vamos a estar bien-

-Lo sé, tú estás aquí conmigo- dije sonriendo. Él me besó ligeramente y seguimos corriendo. Cuando llegamos a casa, una esencia quemante ocupó mi nariz. Instantáneamente me puse a la defensiva. Emmett hiso lo mismo y ató a Evander a su espalda incluso más fuerte. Luego, entramos.

-Carlisle, ¿Qué está pasando?-

-Hombres lobos-

-¡QUÉ!- Emmett irrumpió en la sala de estar. Los hombres que estaban allí, todos altos con apariencia de ser fisicoculturistas, miraron a Evander-

-Tú tienes una criatura Quileute allí-

-¿Qué quieres decir?-

-La mujer que estaba muerta… Ella era un _hombre lobo _de sangre. Su nombre era Leah Clearwater. Ella arrancó después de descubrir lo que era y un vampiro la atacó y la violó. Cuando llegó a casa, no la pudimos aceptar en nuestra tribu. Ella fue desterrada cuando descubrimos esa criatura- Él apuntó a Evander- Podría ser humano, vampiro y hombre lobo. Nos dimos cuenta que él podría ser un gran aliado. Olimos vampiros cerca, entonces decidimos buscarlo para encontrarlo. Y aquí estamos-

-Esperen un minuto. ¿Ustedes están diciendo que él es algo así como un triple híbrido?- Dije resoplando. Esto era increíblemente imposible.

-No estamos seguros- Ellos miraron a Evander con un poco de temor. Yo lo miré a él con terror. Esto lo convierte en un objetivo. Gruñí. Ellos mi miraron con alarma.

-No comprendas mal, Vampiro. No tenemos intenciones de dañar al niño, después de todo, él es eso, un niño. Pero nos gustaría mantener un ojo sobre él desde ahora. Mantenerlo al cuidado-

-Podemos hacer eso por nosotros mismo, Gracias- susurré. Ellos gruñeron.

-¡Todo el tiempo! Él es de nuestra sangre-

-Al igual que él es de la nuestra-

-¡Oh por favor! Ella fue mordida-

-¿Mordida? Eso es imposible. El veneno de los vampiros mata a los hombres lobos- Carlisle interpuso interesado

-Lo sabemos, y eso hace que esto sea más interesante. No entendemos. Tal vez el bebé logró mantener a Leah viva… Le dio energía para mantenerla hasta que ella diera a luz-

-Nos gustaría permanecer por aquí. No nos gusta trabajar con vampiros, pero esto es diferente a todo lo que hemos visto. Debemos protegerlo-

-Está bien- Dijo Carlisle. Uno de los chicos, uno con piel rojiza, caminó hacia adelante, y extendió su brazo para un apretón de manos

-Hola, soy Jacob Black-

-Hola, Rosalie Hale. Emmett Cullen y Evander-

-Lindo nombre. Fue bueno que le pusieran uno. Probablemente no le gustaría ser llamado "Criatura" todo el tiempo- Él rió. Lucía como un buen chico.

-Sí, eso sería un poco apestoso- dije riendo. Tal vez no sería tan malo vivir con hombres lobos por un tiempo.

* * *

Lo prometido es deuda... como llegaron a los 90 Reviews, acá les dejo el Cap. Décimo cuarto (?)... lo acabo de terminar... mi mamá me va a colgar, ya debería estar como en mi séptimo sueño... Naah, ni tanto, como en el segundo nada más xD  
Como sea... espero que les haya gustado... ¿Rosalie llevándose bien con Jacob? no me acostumbro a leer eso. Es como decir que la paz mundial se logrará algún día... jejeje  
Tengo sueño, así que si pillan un error en la traducción, no es mi culpa. :D  
Mejor me voy a la cama... Hoy no alcancé a leer "El código Da Vinci" TnT... Todo por traerles la traducción así que mínimo me merezco un comment, un saludo y hasta recibo insultos xD 

Besos


	15. ¿Que hay de especial conmigo?

**********************Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de ImScreamingILoveYouSo. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 15: ¿Qué hay de especial conmigo?

**Evander POV**

Caminé alrededor del árbol, suspirando. No lo entendía. Ellos seguían diciendo palabras como "Especial" e "Híbrido". Estaba muy confundido. Era como si yo fuera un Dios o algo. ¿Qué había de especial conmigo? Mamá ha estado gruñendo por horas cada vez que ellos mencionan "Destruir" y papá corría en frente de mí y gruñía también. Era como si yo estuviera en peligro. Quedé sin aire. Si yo estaba en peligro, entonces ¡Ponía en peligro a mamá y papá también! Había solo una cosa por hacer. Corrí hacia la casa y entré de un salto a través de mi ventana abierta. Aterricé con gracia. Agarré mi bolso y empecé a meter cosas al azar. Para mantener a salvo a mamá y a papá, tuve que irme. Tenía que llegar tan lejos de ellos como fuera posible. Escribí una nota diciéndoles lo que había decidido y salté por mi ventana y corrí no muy seguro de hacia dónde iría.

**Emmett POV**

Edward jadeo y se puso rígido. Yo lo miré

-¿Qué?-

-No puedo leer la mente de Evander-

-¡Qué!- corrí afuera. Evander no estaba en ningún lado.

-¡EVANDER!- grité

-¡EMMETT!- Rosalie gritó. Corrí a dentro de la casa y ella llegó corriendo escaleras abajo con una nota en sus manos- Emmett, ¡se ha ido!- cogí la nota de sus manos

_Mamá y papá._

_Soy un objetivo. Lo sé. Y para mantenerlos a salvo, me voy. No estoy seguro de adónde iré, pero lo tengo que hacer. Ustedes son muy importantes para mí como para perderlos. Los amo. Cuídense._

_Con Amor, Evander._

**

* * *

**

Sí, este es el más corto de todos, pero les juro que si llegamos a los 100 reviews les traigo el siguiente cap. mañana mismo (:  
No hago mi trabajo de artes, no ensayo la canción para el bicentenario, no hago mi guía de matematicas no a nada solo para traerles el siguiente capítulo ¿si?  
Evander tan valiente que salío... y solo tenía cuanto... ¿menos de un año? lindo (:  
Dejen opinion

Besos


	16. ¿Por qué está pasando esto?

**************************Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de ImScreamingILoveYouSo. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 16: ¿Por qué está pasando esto?

**Emmett POV**

Alice se sentó en el auto. Sus ojos estaban blancos mientras trataba de concentrarse. Ella nos dijo que no podía "Ver" a Evander muy bien, ya que él era mitad hombre lobo. Tuvo que concentrarse al 100% para poder verlo, pero no hay nada hasta ahora.

-No puedo soportar esto, Emmett- Rosalie había salido dispara por la puerta antes de que yo pudiera decir algo y me quedé preocupado por las dos personas que más me importaban en este mundo. ¿Por qué nos tenía que pasar esto a nosotros? Los hombres lobos habían ido a buscar a Evander también, y prometieron que volverían con él si es que lo encontraban. Rosalie no confió en ellos y fue después de ellos. Alice salió de su trance y me miró.

-¿Nada?- dije ansiosamente. Ella sacudió su cabeza. Suspiré de pura frustración.

-Lo encontraremos, Emmett- Murmuró Edward, poniendo una mano en mi hombro. Asentí con los labios apretados. Entonces fue cuando Alice jadeó y sus ojos se volvieron blancos una vez más.

-¿Alice?- Jasper estaba a su lado en cosa de milisegundos. Ella estaba jadeando fuerte.

-Los Volturi- Mi corazón dio un salto. Mi cerebro paró de funcionar. Pero ¿quién estaba en peligro aquí?

-¡Alice! ¿¡Qué está pasando!- Alice me miró

-Ellos tienen a Rosalie- tomé gran velocidad antes de que pudiera respirar.

**Rosalie POV**

Seguí la esencia de Evander lo más rápido que pude. Estaba cerca. Los hombres lobos estuvieron siguiendo un diferente ángulo y yo traté de correr más rápido que ellos. Aunque habían prometido con sus almas que devolverían a Evander, no pude confiar en ellos. De repente oí algo en los árboles. Paré. Los hombres lobos estaban muy lejos, no podían ser ellos. Me agaché y un gruñido salió de mi garganta. Entonces me di cuenta.

-¿Evander? ¿Eres tú?- dije suave y ligeramente. Desee con cada pedazo de mí ser que fuera él. Lo extrañaba. Quería abrazarlo y protegerlo de cualquier cosa que pudiera dañarlo. Sentí algo en mi espalda, y luego… un dolor punzante en mi cuello. Grité y me defendí arañando a la criatura que me tenía agarrada. Me di cuenta que unas manos estaban alrededor de mi garganta, apretándolo todavía. Era otro vampiro. Mi cabeza daba vueltas mientras el vampiro mordía más fuerte, tomando cualquier sustento que yo tenía. Era como que estuviera robando mi energía. No sabía lo que era. Mis rodillas flaquearon y mis ojos se iban cerrando. Entonces oí pisadas rápidas y Emmett llegó abalanzándose y alejando a la criatura lejos de mí. Caí al suelo respirando pesadamente. Él me miró como si sufriera viéndome sufrir. Le di una débil sonrisa, tratando de decirle que yo estaba bien. El vampiro lo agarró por la garganta y lo golpeó contra un árbol.

-¿Te atreves a desafiar a los Volturi, Emmett Cullen?- él gruñó

-No- susurré. Emmett exhaló y fulminó con la mirada al vampiro

-Deja. A. Rosalie. Sola- Dijo él apretando los dientes. El vampiro lo tiró y él chocó contra otro árbol, rompiéndolo en dos.

-¡Emmett!- grité débilmente. Otros cuatro vampiros entraron al claro y me inmovilizaron.

-Acabala, Alex- dijo una vampira con una cabellera rubia y cara de ángel. Ella me miró e inmovilizó mi brazo y de repente, sentí como si estuviera en llamas. Grité

-¡ROSALIE!- Emmett gritó por el bosque, pero el vampiro agarrando mi pierna, corrió hasta él y le colocó sus brazos por atrás de su espalda. Él era más fuerte que Emmett.

-¡Hazlo!- La vampira con el cabello rubio habló otra vez

-¡No!- Alex bajó sus dientes hasta mi cuello.

-¡NO! ¡TOMAME A MÍ! ¡TOMAME EN VEZ DE ELLA!- Emmett gritó

-¡Cállate Emmett!- dije tan fuerte como pude. Alex lo miraba

-No te preocupes. Eres el siguiente. Estamos eliminando a los Cullen y eliminando a su niño- Traté de pelear contra él, pero empujó mi cabeza hacia un lado, frente a Emmett. Luego me mordió y la energía comenzó a dejar mi cuerpo otra vez, Emmett forcejeó.

-No lo hagas- susurré

-Rosalie, no…- él susurró también

-Te amo- y de repente, Alce fue arrancado de mí. Carlisle estaba gruñéndole mientras lo ponía a Alex en el suelo. Bella agarró a la joven vampira rubia por el cuello y la bajó hasta el suelo.

-Encantada de verte otra vez, Jane- Ella gruñó. Bella la tiró a los árboles. Alice, Esme y Jasper se unieron a nosotros en cosa de momentos. Entonces fue cuando vi el espectáculo más increíble que jamás había visto. Un hombre lobo, pero vampiro. Tenía cuatro piernas, y lucía exactamente como un hombre lobo, pero tenía dientes de vampiro, pelaje blanco de vampiro, la frialdad de un vampiro y los ojos rojos de vampiro. Era Evander. Los Volturi hicieron una mueca de horror.

-¿Qué… qué es eso?- Alex susurró

-Manténganse lejos de nosotros- Dijo Carlisle amenazadoramente- Se vuelven a acercar a mi familia otra vez, y los mato- Alex miró a Carlisle y pareció darse cuenta de que hablaba en serio. Él asintió bruscamente.

-¡Vamos!- Dijo él. Ahí fue cuando todo se desvaneció y me desmayé.

* * *

Hola chicas!...  
Bueno... ¡PASAMOS LOS 100 REVIEWS!... muchas gracias a todas las que leen y comentan y me motivan para traducir. Les aviso que solo falta un cap TnT. Todo tiene un final, ¿no? así que bueno.  
Esto ya suena como chantaje, pero si llegamos a los 110 reviews mañana les subo el cap. ¿si?  
Este está recien traducido, no está ni revisado porque mi mamá me está echando del compuator hace mucho rato así que si pillaron faltas de ortografía, o faltas de redacción, es por eso :D

Besos


	17. ¿Felices para siempre?

**************************Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de ImScreamingILoveYouSo. Yo solo me adjudico la traducción.**

**

* * *

**

Capitulo 17: ¿Felices para siempre?

**Rosalie POV**

Abrí mis ojos lentamente. Estaba consciente que Emmett estaba al pendiente mío, sus ojos estaban surcados en la preocupación.

-¿Rose? Cariño, ¿Estás bien?- gemí. Mi cuello se estaba quemando, era como si alguien le hubiese puesto una llama.

-Micurrrllo…- Murmuré

-Am, ¿qué?- Emmett rió entre dientes nerviosamente.

-Micurrrllo- dije otra vez. Emmett fulminó con la mirada a Carlisle

-¿Qué demonios está mal con ella? ¿Por qué no puede hablar correctamente?-

-Mi cuello, bufón perfectamente hermoso.- Dije más claramente. Él exhaló en alivio.

-Gracias a dios que estás bien- Él me besó y yo reí. Luego, recordé.

-¡Evander!- Me paré y mi cabeza chocó con la de Emmett.

-¡Ow!- Ambos gritamos, agarrando nuestras frentes.

-Tengo tarúpidos**(1)** como padres- dijo una voz riendo. Miré hacia la izquierda y vi a Evander y me quedé sin aire.

-¿Cómo…?- exclamé. Él lucía como de 17 años. Sus brazos eran grandes y fuertes. Su cuerpo estaba esculpido, como si él lo trabajara en el gimnasio todos los días. Lucía como un chico humano normal. Él rió.

-No sabría decirte- dijo y jadee cuando lo hiso. Su voz sonaba muy profunda. Salí de la cama de un salto y lo abrasé. Sus apretados brazos se envolvieron a mí alrededor.

-Evander, gracias a dios que estás bien- lo besé en su cabeza y él rió.

-Estoy bien, mamá. De verdad- Besé su cabeza otra vez.

-Nunca más me hagas eso-

-Está bien, mamá- dijo él riendo otra vez. Emmett se unió a nuestro abrazo. Carlisle se aclaró la garganta.

-Puede que tenga una explicación para su gran crecimiento. Al parecer, los hombres lobos maduran y llegan a ser más masculinos cuando alcanzan la edad de 17 años. Ellos crecen rápido. Cuando Evander se transformó en un hombre lobo-Vampiro, sus genes de hombre lobo tomaron el mando. No tienes idea de cuándo me sorprendió cuando lo encontramos como un hombre crecido cuando se transformó a humano otra vez- Carlisle le sonrió y Evander le devolvió el gesto. Vi que sus ojos estaban de un dorado profundo.

-¿Cómo sus ojos cambiaron a dorado?-

-Otra explicación. Hablé con los hombres lobos y me dijeron que ellos tienden a cazar como nosotros lo hacemos. Como él es un vampiro, la cantidad de sangre animal que el ingiere han hecho que sus ojos se vuelvan dorados, a pesar de que antes eran café- Miré a mi hijo y exhalé. Él estaba hermoso. Con sus ojos dorados, cabello negro, y un cuerpo perfectamente musculoso, tenía la gran sensación de que tendría que ahuyentar a las chicas de él. Edward rió, obviamente leyendo mi mente. Esme lo regañó.

-¿Qué te dije sobre leer su mente?- Ella avanzó hacia él y Edward salió de la pieza riendo. Bella salió también, con las manos arriba en señal de rendición. Me guiñó un ojo y yo sonreí. Ella ya no parecía estar enojada conmigo. Alice agarró los brazos de Jasper y sonrió.

-Sabes, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo a solas…-

-Como desee mi comandante- Él dijo rápidamente riendo. Alzó a Alice en sus brazos y salió disparado de la habitación con ella riendo.

-Ew- dije riendo también. Carlisle rió conmigo y luego se salió.

-Creo que iré a ayudar a Esme con eso de retar a Edward- él dijo guiñándome un ojo. Yo sonreí. Era lindo que ellos nos dieran un tiempo a solas. Evander me guiñó un ojo también y sonrió, luego me abrazó a mí y a Emmett, y salió. Miré a Emmett, sus ojos dorados me miraban también. Su rostro se volvió sombrío y sonrió.

-Te amo- sonreí riendo.

-También te amo- Él me elevó en sus brazos.

-¿Te digo algo? Nosotros nunca llegamos realmente a… tú sabes… y Evander se ha ido a correr con los lobos para acompañarlos y…-

-Como desee mi comandante- dije copiando las palabras de Jasper. Él rió y corrió escaleras arriba hasta nuestra habitación, conmigo riendo en sus brazos.

**Fin**

**

* * *

**

**(1): **Tarupidos se usa en Chile (por lo menos yo) como una mezcla de "Tarado + Estupido". El texto original decía "Doofs" que es una mezcla entre Dork (Idiota) y Goof (bobo), pero Bobiota (palabra que inventé hace un rato) sonaba medio raro así que usé Tarupido.  
Debo aclarar que la persona que me dijo lo que significaba Doof es RosalieHaledeCullen. Así que mis agradecimientos a ella (:

Ahora mis opiniones...  
Personalmente el final me paresió medio... corto. Como que le faltó mucho más de Rosemmett (L) pero bueno.  
Si la memoria no me falla, la escritora lo iba a dejar sin final por unos problemas que tuvo o algo así, pero al final lo siguio. Pero desde ahí los cap. empesaron a ser más cortos como se dieron cuenta. en fin.  
Espero que les haya gustado mi traducción y ojalá nos leamos luego.  
y como no puede faltar la promoción... Pasen a leer mi otras historias. Están buenas por lo que me han comentado :D

Saludos a todas mis lectoras fieles:

Grace-is-Lovely  
CullenFan  
Serena Princesita Hale  
DCullenLove  
aldinn  
Ashley Rosalie Drositha Cullen

Ellas fueron las más constantes :D y eso, que esto ya está más largo que el mismo capitulo xD  
Besos


End file.
